Not so Hollow
by Mistrunner
Summary: a wounded Ichigo goes to Inoue for some healing, but is it realy him? and is healing the only thing he wants from her? InoueOrihimexDarkIchigo - Lemons - Ch 10 up
1. Chapter 1: Sweet Darkness

A story of firsts for me, my first Bleach flic, and my first lemion.

as it stands its only a one-shot, but i may make it into something more.

I dont own Bleach

--

Orihime sighed as she let her head fall back onto the armrest of her sofa. She really shod be doing homework, but she could not concentrate after she felt the flares of spirit energy. They had long died down, but she could not help but worry.

"I hope Kurosaki-kun is ok." she bit her bottom lip, wondering if she should go out and look for him.

She jolted upright at the sound of her window sliding open. A Shinigami sat slumped over on the windowsill, it did not take her long to recognise what one it was. The bright orange hair was all she needed to see, he slid inside, stumbling as soon as he tried to stand on his feet. He grunted as the sound of Zangetsu hitting the floor seemed to make his pain worsen.

"Kurosaki-kun!!" she caught him before his legs totally gave out, but as soon as she touched him, she knew this was not the Kurosaki she knew.

"That guy really suck." the dark voice sighed.

She gasped as there eyes meet for the first time that night. she did not see the normal warm eyes of her old friend and crush, no, this man's eyes where cold, the vivid black and yellow coloration seemed to pierce right though her. His lips curled up into a lunatic grin, seemingly enjoying the fear he was causing the young woman, but it was short lived as he winced in pain again, clutching his stomach and leaning more heavily on her.

"Tch, you would think he would of stopped getting injuries like this, baka." he grumbled

"W-what happened?! Where is Kurosaki-kun!!"

"The king got nocked out," he glared at her, "but it seems that its his lucky day, I'm not in the mood to be turning him into the horse."

Slowly laying him down, she opened up the front of his dark Shinigami robe. The Death God had got very careless or the Hollow he was fighting got very lucky, but either way, he now bore a large claw wound on his torso. Calling out Ayame and Shuno she set about healing him, glancing up at him from time to time, her fears for the real Ichigo grew. His dark counterpart laid there quietly, arms folded behind his head, but every time she looked at him, it seemed that his skin and hair where paling.

The Hollow could not believe his luck, being in control of the body, even if there was the cost of pain and blood for it, but really it was no different from normal. He did not lie when he said he had no interest in becoming the king tonight, not when he knew Ichigo would be out for some time, time the Hollow was planning on spending with Orihime. Watching him chase after Rukia with no luck when she was right here, for what seemed like years now, frustrated the Hollow to no end, but the kings loss was his gain. Ichigo's eyes may of wondered from her, but the Hollow's where firmly set.

"There, you will have to take it easy or it may reopen again," she taped her chin in thought as the fairies returned back into her hair clip, "maybe you should stay tonight just to make sure." her eyes widened slightly as she realised what she just said.

_Yes!!_ "Sure." he said plainly as he sat up, inspecting the newly healed wound.

With out another word to him she stood up. Picking up his zanpakuto as she went, the blade she had seen welded so easily with one hand, was a lot heaver then it looked.

"There you go, Zangetsu-kun." she said sweetly as she propped the blade up against the wall.

The Hollow scowled at the blade. Annoyed that she was speaking nicer to the old man then she was to him! But any anger was short lived as his black and gold eyes lingered on her smiling face, and the fact that with him sitting on the floor and her back turned to him, he got a good view of her ass. The king was truly an idiot to be missing out what was right in front of him, in more ways then one, the tight sleeping shorts she had on just made it all the more enjoyable. She turned around to face him, his eyes shot up but never got higher then her chest, oh how he wished he could hold them, hold all of her. His eyes rose higher, landing on her lovely slender neck, the Hollows mined wondered off thinking about ways he could… oh wait, she was talking to him.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you where hungry, Hollow-san, do you want anything to eat?" she asked him, trying to play a good hostess, not knowing when her childhood friend would come back in control.

_Ya you_, "No I'm fine." he replayed, tearing his eyes off her.

Orihime was trying to get her fear under control. She knew that if he was going to kill her, he would of done so by now. Biting gently on her lip, she tried to think of ways that would help, his hair and skin where pure white to her now, so she could not just pretend he was Kurosaki. Maybe a name would help, if she gave him a name then she could relate to it more, and then wont fear it.

"Umm Hollow-san, d-do you have a name?" she asked it, Kurosaki had never called it anything but Hollow.

He looked at her with a sideways glance, that grin starting to return to his lips, "No," he got to his feet, sliding the window closed, "I am the nameless darkness within your friend's heart."

He shrugged off the black robe as he closed the gap between them. Orihime felt herself rooted to the spot, her mind was telling her body to run, but it had stopped lessoning long ago. He hooked a finger under her chin, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes.

"But ill let you name me, only if you swear that you will be the only one to use it." he smiled devilishly at her, feeling her body heat on his own exposed flesh.

"N-name you?"

_You will be needing something to scream all night,_ "Yes, give me a name." _and there's so way in hell I'm letting you cry out the kings._

"Umm, t-then how about," she bit her lip again, by kami he wanted to take that lip between his teeth, "Shirosaki-kun."

That was all that was needed, before she knew what was happening his lips had been pushed brutally agents hers.

_S-Shirosaki-kun is, is kissing me!?_

By rights she should be trying to push him away, pull herself back, anything to separate there bodies. But this was her first kiss, and against her better judgment, found herself leaning in to him. He growled in satisfaction as he felt her breasts press against his chest, he let go of her chin, using the back of his hand to brush her neck, over her breasts, and down her side before coming to rest on her hip. She sighed, giving the Hollow the opportunity he had wanted, as he delved deeper into her mouth, his tongue caressing hers as he brought one hand to cradle the back of her head, and another to encircle her waste.

He pulled her tight against him. This was far better then he could of ever imagined it, she tasted of the odd food combinations she always tested out, her body heat engulfed him and she was getting hotter by the second. He felt her arms wrap around him, one hand grabbed at his naked back whilst the other found his white hair. The Hollow could of taken her right then and there, but he did not want to force her, taking something when given is far, far nicer then taking it by force, but he found it hard to keep control of himself when he felt one of her legs wrap around his.

They pulled apart for air. Shirosaki grinned as he took in her half lidded gaze, eyes glazed over with lust, he ran his hands up and down her sides causing her to shiver. He kissed her again as he threaded his fingers through her hair, taking out the clips one at a time, nothing was going to interrupted him tonight, not her Fay friends, Zangetsu or even the king, nothing. The Hollow slipped one hand under her t-shirt, her skin felt softer then any silk, running the tips of his fingers along the edge of her bra he felt her tug at the rim of his pants. Cursing himself for not remembering the layout of her place he wounded if the floor would be ok with her.

His hands on her skin. His lips on hers, it was almost to much. He was not her beloved Ichigo Kurosaki, but he was a part of him, a part that had been rejected, just like her love had been rejected. Knowing that it felt like they belonged together, regardless of how it looked like from the outside. She relaxed in his arms, all fear of him a distant and long forgotten dream, she parted there heated kiss, breathing heavily she turned her lust filed gaze away from him. Shirosaki's brow furrowed for a moment, but then he followed her gaze, and smiled when his eyes rested on her bedroom door, without hesitation he scooped her up in his arms. It was time for this Hollow to make this princess into his queen.

He easily opened the door with his foot. Her grip on him slackened as she felt herself come into contact with the soft bed, the Hollow slowly lowered her onto the sheets, not letting a single body part drop. He sat by her side, one hand either side of her head, the Hollow could not believe his luck, everything was far, far better then he ever dreamed it, and the main event had not started yet.

"Orihime-chan, there will be no going back, is this what you want?"

His eyes betrayed his face, he looked like he would take her regardless. But his eyes told her that he would stop of she said no.

"Are you really a Hollow?" she cupped the side of his face, and giggled when he nuzzled his face into her hand, "this is what I want, Shirosaki-kun."

He striped her of her clothes, feeling like he was going to lose control if this was to go on any longer. Striping himself of the remainders of his death god uniform, he lay on his side beside her, keeping himself propped up by one elbow, he ran his free hand up and down her body, burning the image of her like this into his mind, the Hollow knew he would never forget anything of this night.

"Shiro-kun." she sighed.

The loss of saki from his name seemed to excited him even more. He brushed the inside of her leg, moving closer to his goal, her gasped filled his ears as he slipped one pale finger into her wet folds, her sweet, dialect virgin body was now his. She moaned again as a second finger joined the first, slowly thrusting them in and out he watched for any signs of discomfort from her, one of her hands fisted in the bed covers, whilst her other arm was around his shoulders, pulling him closer to her.

"S-Shiro-k-kunn." she moaned his name as his fingers worked there magic.

"Yes, Hime?" he grinned.

"I-I"

_Say it._

"I wa-want.."

_Common say it._

"I want you.."

Some would say that she was mad for inviting a Hollow to enter her body. But he was sweet darkness, an evil angel heaven sent. Shirosaki pulled his fingers out of her as he gently rolled on top, being extremely careful not to hurt her, tenderly he positioned himself at her opening and with a nod from his soon-to-be queen, he pushed himself in. a sharp pain shot down her spine as he reached the barrier deep within her, before she could say anything he was pulling out to a depth she was more comfortable with, but the relief was short lived as, with one sharp thrust of his hips, he plunged himself up to his hilt.

She winced in pain as her arms and legs wrapped around him tightly, she had always heard that the first time hurt, but she did not think it would feel like this.

"I'm sorry," the Hollow whispered in her ear, "the worst is over now, tell me when your ready to continue."

But he found it hard to keep still within her, she was so tight, so wet. He could feel himself throbbing, or maybe that was her, it was hard to tell at this point, using every bit of will he had to stop himself from moving. When he felt her relax around him, he knew he did not have to hold on for much longer, she looked so vulnerable laying there beneath him, getting over the pain of having her virginity taken from her. But he knew that this pain would be short lived, he would make this small pain, and the pain that basted Ichigo had caused her, nothing then a forgotten memory.

Finally she gave him a small nod, the signal he had been waiting for all night. Slowly, he pulled himself out so only his tip was in, then started to slide back in, the pain was less this time, but was still there. He covered her mouth with his, using his lips and tongue to distract her from the sharp pain deep within her hips, and he could tell it was working. She became more relaxed with every thrust of his hips, he could feel her becoming wetter with every movement of his body, and it was not long before she started to move with him, he took grate delight in swallowing down every small cry that past her lips.

Tarring his lips away from hers, he propped himself up on his elbows as she gasped for air. He took everything in as his thrusts feel into a steady even pace, the way she looked at him with her beautiful half lidded eyes, her rich warm hair fanned out around her, the way her body moved with every thrust. Any pain she felt had long since melted to the growing fire deep in the pit of her belly, her growing moans drowned out the creaking of the bed as is rocked under them, but it was the wet slapping sound that made him want to ravish her like he has done in his dreams.

_I can't, not on her first time._

He nuzzled the side of her neck as his breaths came in short pants, his pace becoming broken as he felt her walls start to ungulate around him. He was nearing his peak, and by the way she was moaning his new name like it was some life giving chant, she must be as well, a growl rumbled though his body as he her body clamped down around him, with two more thrusts, he joined her in carnal bliss.

The Hollow collapsed on top of her, panting heavily as they tried to come down from there high. He pulled himself out of her wet petals, enjoying the small shudder it caused her.

"Shiro-kun." she mumbled his name one last time before falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Tch, a sleep already?" he grumbled as he pulled a blanket over there bodies, "can't be helped I guess, she is only human." he sighed as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled her up agents his chest.

_Are you really a Hollow?_

--

3:45 am, the red numbers glared at him throw the darkness of the bedroom. He had not slept at all, afraid that as soon as he closed his eyes he would be pulled back into Ichigo's inner world, there he would not be able to escape till fate saw fit. So he spent all night drinking in the sight of her, the memory of there loving making running in a content loop in his mind, many times he wanted to wake her and go again, he licked his lips, well she has been a sleep for sometime now so he guessed she would not mind. But just as he went to kiss her neck, she stirred and turned to face him, it did seem like luck was splashing out on him.

"Morning Shirosaki-kun." she yawed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning Hime." he smiled at her, his yellow eyes seemed to glow in the dim light.

She gasped as he pushed her onto her back and began trailing kisses down her neck. She could feel the heat of a blush seep onto her face as she felt his morning 'need' pressed up against her leg, she knew that she had no need to be bashful after what happened between them last night.

"We can't Shiro-kun its…"

"The weekend," he cut her off, "so you don't have to explain to anyone where you got that limp."

Before she could ask what he was on about he was already in to his hilt. A small moan passed her lips, the steady pace that he had before returned, she relaxed, letting him do anything he wanted to do to her, as crazy as it sounded, she trusted this Hollow. It did not hurt this time around either, making it must more enjoyable.

"When will I see you again?" she asked him, watching from her bed as he slipped on his black robe.

He knew he did not have much time before Ichigo was back in control, and the Hollow was wise enough to know that him coming round in a room that stunk like sex was not a good thing.

"Who knows," he shrugged, "it's not like we sort out a plan on who is in control and when ya know."

_But when I become king I will be back to take you as my queen._

He pulled the blanket up over her body, "Get some sleep." he said as he gave her a fleeting kiss and left the room.

_Maybe bowing to the king is becoming bad for me, I'm becoming too soft, too human._

He picked up Zangetsu on his way out, slinging the over sized blade onto his back, "You tell him about this, and ill snap you in half." he growled at the zanpakuto.

With a glace back at her door, he left the same way he came, through the window.

--

"Hay, hay Hollow! Wake up." Ichigo yelled at the sleeping Hollow.

"What ya' want?" said Hollow grumbled back, not to happy about being back in Ichigo's inner world.

"What happened last night?!" he did not ask, more of demanded from his dark counterpart.

"Nothing," he yawed, "I killed the Hollow, healed myself then took you home." he then rolled over on his side, wanting nothing more then to get some sleep.

The orange haired Shinigami knew there was something up, normally he would be jumping or flying around trying to pick a fight, or insulting him. But today he was so, sleepy, Ichigo sighed as he heard his Hollows soft snores, he left it like that for now, he would find out what really happened his own way.

* * *

Thanks for reading and plz review.

love from the mustrunner.


	2. Chapter 2: I Know

As you can see, this is no long a one-shot! not sure how many chapters it will run yet but its going to be quite a few.

enjoy.

* * *

She could not stop thinking about him, about that one night they shared together. All through the weekend and into Monday morning, Orihime could not get the Hollow, Shirosaki, out of her mind. The way his hands felt on her body, his lips and the way he tasted, but she could not stop feeling dirty for sleeping with him on the first night they truly met, she shivered as the memory made her body react the way it did that very night. She knew walking to school was not the place to be thinking about it, she should not be thinking about it at all, he is, no matter how you look at it, a Hollow, a being incapable of human feelings.

But something in her did not believe that, the look in his eyes when he held her, they where not empty eyes that only saw her as an item to sate his lust on. There was some care there, as he was worried that she would shatter if he held her to tightly, but then again, maybe hope was making her see stuff that was not there, like with so many things before. Orihime sighed, she should stop thinking about him, as he said himself he would not know when he would be able to be let out like that, he did not even say 'I love you'. Again her mind came full circle on itself, he is a Hollow, he is unable to feel love.

"My head hurts." she mumbled to herself, keeping her eyes cast to the pavement.

-----

"ICHIGOOOO!!!"

*Bang!*

"Hay, Keigo." Ichigo said as he walked calmly past the dark haired boy, who was now clutching his nose.

_Nice to know some things never change._

The orange-haired Shinigami seemed to be on autopilot as he walked to his seat, not really taking in the morning greetings from his friends, even the friendly nod from Uryu seemed to go unregistered. Orihime did not look at him, not that she was ignoring her old friend, she just knew that if she looked at Ichigo she would then start to think of 'him', that Hollow was rapidly becoming bad for her health. So she sat there, her gaze fixed out the window, watching as the incoming fall began to turn the once green trees to gold and brown, she wounded if it would snow this year. A small smile pulled at her lips, you would probably lose sight of Shirosaki if he were to stand out in the snow, she mentally slapped herself for thinking of him again.

Vaguely aware that there sensei had came in, Orihime tried to focus on her work at hand, but she knew it would be no good when she found himself writing his name in her textbook. Hiding a blush she quickly rubbed it out and put down what she had meant to wright, taping the end of her pencil to her chin she looked out the window again, but this time found herself looking at the reflections in the glass. She looked a bit tired, but then she had been awake the last few nights wishing that one particular Hollow was there next to her, this would be a deadly infatuation with him, her head told her heart that this would be the end of her if she kept this up. But once again, her heart had no interest in what her head had to say.

Her eyes started to wonder about, looking for her friends in the glass. Everyone was working so quietly, like she should be, with the upcoming exams everyone head there heads down studying like mad, she went back to her work when her eyes caught the sight of white. Orihime covered her mouth as she gasped, there in the glass, sitting where Ichigo should be was his Hollow. Shirosaki sat there, feet up on the desk and looking at her, that insane grin going from ear to ear, a dark glimmer in his eyes, they way he looked as her just screamed 'I know you can't stop thinking about me'. She turned her head so fast it made her neck hurt, but when she looked at the flesh and blood Ichigo she knew her mind was plating tricks on her, taking another glance back at the reflection, it was normal, just him, not his albino copy.

Orihime almost jumped out of her skin when she felt something brush the back of her hand. It was a folded pace of paper, glancing about to make sure no one was looking at her, she slowly unfolded it and read its condense.

_Are you ok? You seem to be distracted. _It was in Ichigo's hand righting.

_I__'__m fine, just though I saw a Hollow, but it was just my mind playing tricks on me._ She wrote back, neatly re-folding the note and passing it back to Ichigo's desk.

He unfolded the small letter and read her reply. Razing an eyebrow he looked at her, then looked out the window before turning his attention back to her again, he quickly wrote something down and passed it back to her.

_As long as you__'__re ok, I want to talk to you about something at lunch._

Here eyes widened, did he know what happed that night? Did Shirosaki tell him? She could not recall the Hollow ever say anything about keeping it between them, he would probably hate her if he found out what happened between them. With her hands shacking she wrote only one word, 'ok' before handing it back to him, trying to keep her hand steady, damn that Hollow, damn him for coming to her that night, for kissing her like he loved her, for being her first. Orihime put her hand over her heart, trying to slow its frantic beating, it was too late to make herself angry at him or hate him, by kami, she had fallen in love with a Hollow. She could almost feel his breath on her skin, hot and heavy like it had been that night, coming in raged gasps, she could almost feel the electric shock of skin on skin contact to the point she was expecting him to be there if she turned around.

-----

"Are you really ok? You seem really jumpy today." Ichigo asked as he touched Inoue's arm, pulling her aside in the corridor.

"I'm fine Kurosaki-kun, my mind was elsewhere." she smiled at him, "but what's the matter Kurosaki-kun? You said you wanted to talk?"

"Ah that's right," he racked a hand through his orange hair, "on Friday night did you see or.. Feel anything odd happening?"

"I felt your reiatsu flare up briefly, and something that felt like a Hollows, but it was all quite after that."

Ichigo sighed and visibly relaxed a bit, "Thanks Inoue, I have been sleeping so deeply lately that I was worried I may had missed something." he smiled at her.

The two walked out in silence. Orihime could not help for feel bad for lying too him, well she did not outright lie, just did not tell him all that happened that night, there where no other Hollow attacks that she felt from then on. She watched Ichigo's back as he walked on ahead of her, normally she would be daydreaming about him, but now she was thinking about how she wish that she could reach into him and pull out Shirosaki, damn that stupid, stupid Hollow. But as her friends, Uryu and Chad, came into view she knew that she had to keep her mind strait for now, fantasising about Shiro would have to wait till she was at home.

-------

The albino lay there on his stomach, looking at the window, watching everything that was going on in the outside world through the silvered glass. Well you could not really say he was watching everything, he was just watching someone, ever since Ichigo had arrived at school the Hollow had been watching Orihime, and he was loving every second of it. The way he could tell her mind was far away from her school work, the way she tried not to look at the king, the way she reacted when she saw him in the window, priceless, absolutely priceless. His body shook with withheld laughter, as he watched how she took small bites of her food, he wondered what she was eating today, not like he would ask her, not when he could stick his tongue in her mouth and work it out himself, or lick up the small smear she had on the corner of her lips.

It would have been a perfect way to spend his time, the only thing he would change was old man Zangetsu, who had has his eyes fixed on the Hollow even since he woke up. Shirosaki growled as Chad's large hand brushed away some crumbs from her face, quickly becoming pissed of that another male had put their hands on Hime.

"Why are you so interested in her?" Zangetsu's voice echoed around the vast sideways world.

"Cous' that night was fun." he grinned to himself, not looking at the old man, "and look at what's it doing to her."

He watched as she stretched herself, arms above her head, and arching herself back, making her breasts stick out even more. The Hollow felt his body shudder, never had it done that before, his mouth was watering and his heart was pounding like he just finished a fight with Ichigo, Shirosaki ghosted over her body with one snow white finger. His face softened as he watched her taking in the fresh autumn sun, sighing he let his head rest against the cool glass.

_I can feel you there you know, what are you up too? _ The Shinigami's voice growled inside his own world.

"Nothing kingy, just enjoying da' view," the Hollow grinned as Orihime stood up and brushed down the back of her skirt, "it seems like a nice day eh' kingy?"

_I know that you are up to something, its not like you to just sit back and do __'__nothing__'__._

Shirosaki just chuckled, "We all have our off days."

Both the Shinigami and his Hollow remained quite after that. Yet Zangetsu was still there, pondering the Hollow and his recent actions, never in all history had there been a Hollow that took a human to bed, the zanpakuto spirit did not believe the 'I just felt like it' excuse. He could tell something was up, normally he would be doing what Hollows do best, reeking havoc, even in this inner world with just the two of them, but since the time he spent with Orihime Inoue he had become more, tame. Shirosaki lay there, eyes fixed on the window he used to view the outside world, everyone was already heading back to class, Ichigo was walking behind Orihime this time, Shiro watched the way her hips swayed, the flare of her dress, and lastly her long slender legs, the same legs he had wrapped around him only a few nights ago. The primal and seductive growl he suppressed almost chocked him, he felt his body reacting to her again, he needed her, he wanted her, and by kami, he would have her.

-----------------

There was a chill in the air, but a cold wind did not disturb the Hollow. His pure white form stood out in the black, starless night, but no one could see him even if they tried. Gold and black eyes, like some sort of predatory animal, pierced the night, knowing eyes, knowing of what was out there, knowing of what power he had within him, Shiro wanted to throw his head back and let out a roar so fearsome, that the Hollows in the darkest depths of Hueco Mundo would tremble in fear of him. But he found himself wanting something more then that, or should that be someone, going from rooftop to rooftop he took his time, he knew she was going to be there, and as the saying goes, the night is still young.

He scowled when he found her window open, even if it did allow him easy entry to her apartment. He found her, slumped over the table in her living room, books and papers scatted everywhere, she had fallen asleep whilst doing her homework. Quietly stepping in and closing the window, he sighed inwardly, even though it was not winter yet, the nights got very cold, and here she sat sleeping in nothing more then her school shirt and skirt. Walking over to her he admired her sleeping face, the way a few strands of hair would move with her breath, the way her lips where slightly parted. He sat down behind her, a leg both side, and ran his hands over her arms, her skin was icy cold.

"Baka, you will make yourself ill." he mumbled to himself as he pulled her back, so she was lying against his body.

The cold started to set in as her body began to shake, it finally becoming aware of how cold it was with this new heat wrapped around it. She stirred, turning around slightly in his lap in order to cuddle up to him better.

"Warm." she mumbled sleepily.

Shiro's body shook lightly as he chuckled, "You should not leave your window open, you never know what may come in at night."

Orihime slowly started to blink her eyes open, starting to wonder where the heat and the voice were coming from. As she came around from her sleep induced haze, she found herself sliding her arms around the source of the warmth, who or what it was not really registering in her mind yet, white outfit, voice dark, distorted, yet somehow comforting. It hit her suddenly as she pushed herself away to look him in the eyes, he had that smug look on his face, almost like the one she had seen in the window today.

"S-Shiro-kun!" she gazed at him, wide eyed.

"Who did you ex..mhm." he was cut off when he found Orihime's lips on his.

He had to put an arm out behind him to stop himself from falling on his back. She had her arms firmly locked around his neck, and her lips pressed hard on his own, the kiss felt like she did not really know what she was doing, but then again she probably did not. He tilted his head to the side as his free hand came around to cradle the back of her head, slowly he opened his mouth and brushed her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, it did not take her long to realise what he wanted, she slowly opened her mouth, telling herself that they had already done this before. He did not force himself into her mouth like last time, his tongue slowly slid over hers, taking in her flavour, she shifted herself in his lap, so she was now straddling him. The Hollow's hips jolted up, grinding himself into her, she gasped out of shock the first time, pleaser the second, Shirosaki growled deep in his chest, preparing himself to flip her onto her back, when she suddenly broke there heated kiss.

"No," her voice was only a whisper, "Shiro-kun, why are you here? How are you here?"

He licked his lips, disappointed that she was delaying him, "The king is in a deep sleep, he's letting cracks appear in the cage he keeps me in, I am simply seeping through the cracks Hime," he leaned in to try and kiss her again, but she pulled away, "he is fine, and I can't use my Hollow powers or he will wake up, and we don't want that happening now do we?"

"And as for why I'm here," he ground himself into her again, "I think you know why."

She tried to slide back off him, but found that he had brought one of his knees up. Orihime through briefly about getting off to the side, but she knew that he would just roll on top of her, she did not want her hormones to get the better of her tonight, but she was worried that if she said no, he would just leave. Maybe that would be the best, she did not need another heartbreak, get away before she got too deep, taking a deep breath she prepared herself to tell him, but as soon as her eyes settled on his face, her resolve broke down. His eyes where like gold and onyx inlayed into ivory, his face was blank, like he did not know what emotion to put on, she could feel tears starting to prick at her eyes, threatening to spill out, Shirosaki frowned and tilted his head to the side, it seemed cute to her.

"Hime what's the matter?"

The next thing he knew, he was on his back with her arms wrapped almost painfully tight him, and her sobbing into the crock of his neck. The Hollow was at a loss on what to do, if she reacted by kissing him, he would of known what to do, if she had tried to hit him, he would of known what to do, but she did neither, he moved the arm that was pined under him and gently wrapped his arms around her, still a bit unsure of what to do. Her sobs shook both there bodies, her tears already soaking in to the collar of his top, Shiro trying to wrack him brines on what to do, he was a Hollow damn it, not meant to be working out why this woman was crying her eyes out. So he did the only thing he could of, let her cry it out, hopefully, he said to himself, she would be finished soon, if not then he had a problem.

After what seemed like an age for both of them, but was only a few minuets, Orihime pushed herself up off him. Rubbing her face on the back of her hands, she looked at him, her eyes puffy and red from crying so long.

"I'm sorry, I-it's just, I-I." she rubbed her eyes, trying to stop a new river of tears from emerging, damn it she did not want to cry like this, in front of him, but after three days of inner torment.

"Hime," he sighed, he propped himself up onto his elbows, a soft scowl set on his face, "I know what this is about, I may be a Hollow but I know something about feelings Hime."

She looked almost shocked at his words, "I-I'm sorry Shirosaki-kun its just, I don't think I can keep on sleeping with you… being with you, without knowing."

_I knew this was too easy,_ "Do I love you?" that sadistic grin spreading back on his face, "who knows, I don't have human feelings, but, there is one thing I do have plenty of."

Before she knew it, she was on her back. His hand on the back of her head to make sure she did not hit it on the floor, he lowered his head, bone white lips brushing her ear.

"Instinct," the way he said that one word made her shudder, "and its drawing me to you, telling me to stay with you, too keep an eye on you, can you call that love? Or just lust?" he moved so his lips where now hovering just over hers, "but that don't matter, either way your mine Hime."

Then just to hammer home his message, he covered her mouth with his own, quickly taking dominance. Her back arched, pushing her body firmly into his, he then began to trail kisses over her jaw line, then down her neck, to finally he was running that pail blue tongue down the valley between her breasts, she vaguely wounded when he had unbuttoned her top. Shiro dragged his black nails over her sides, leaving thin red marks in there wake, everywhere he touched, kissed, licked left her skin feeling like it was on fire, it almost felt like that he was in control of her body when she realised that her hands had slipped into the opening of his Shinigami uniform. This all seemed different from there first time, even though she still seemed unsure about what to do now as she did then, despite the fact her hands where doing there own thing and had already started to undress him.

He pulled away, enjoying the small moan of disappointment that came pass her lips at the loss of his body warmth; yes the Hollow's body was warm. Shiro took her hands in his, like he was going to help her up, but that was not the case as he through her over his shoulder.

"Ah! What are you doing Shiro-kun?" she wanted to squirm in his grasp, not likening being held up so high, but remained still as she did not want him to drop her.

He just laughed, "Ya already know Hime."

With that said, he carried her into the bedroom, to show her what his instincts where telling him to do.

* * *

lets hope they don't wake the king up!


	3. Chapter 3:Hollow Lover

The hazy morning light seemed almost blinding to the warm haired princess who was comfortably curled up in her bed. But there was one thing missing, something very important, Orihime sighed as she pulled the pillow he had slept on closer to her body, it was still warm and smelt so strongly of him that she had to wonder how much did he sweat last night. She sighed again, snuggling up to the pillow, she was disappointed that he was not around in the morning, but it did not surprise her, but she knew it was not because he did not want to stay, the way he made love to her the night before, slow and gentle, showed her that he did not want to part. Even though she was warm under the sheets she could clearly feel herself wanting to shiver, it seemed that it was always going to be like this, he would come in the night and seemingly steal away a part of her before fleeing before the first light of dawn, leaving her wanting more.

He was an addition. But one that was deadly if she cut it cold turkey, and there was no help group or easy 3 step program to get off it, off him, she just had to hope that she did not overdose on him, but that lead to the question, how much was too much? It was possible that she had already done that, the way she was fantasizing and thinking about him every moment told her yes, sighing again she let herself doze back off to sleep, only to be awoken by the alarm as soon as her eyes closed. She could not help but grumble as she turned the accursed sound off, only to turn pail when she saw the time, asking herself why exactly had the alarm gone off 30 minutes late?!

Her body screamed in protest as she abruptly sat up. This was bad, not only was she running behind in her daily routine, but she had bruises blemishing on her neck, upper arms and collar bone, well the small wound on her collar bone was more of a bite mark. Apparently the Hollow had not been as restrained as she first though, inspecting the marks, she knew most of them would be hidden if she ware something with long sleeves, only leaving the mark on her neck, which she could hide with makeup. But standing up she found that she had a bigger problem, as her legs where not working as they should be, damn that Hollow, she knew that her wobbly legs would not go away anytime soon, and she knew that he was the one that set back her alarm.

Wincing as she put on her bra, she wounded how she was going to pull this off. Sure she had turned up at school with a cast after being absent for 5 days, but this seemed different, Ichigo and the others knew how she got the wounds, but turning up with a limp and love bites on her neck was another thing. Pulling over a long sleeved jumper, she wounded if her change of clothes will alert them, but then again it was starting to get colder out so she pushed it to the back of her mind, covering up the love bite was the main thing. She was not angry with Shiro, she had enjoyed getting these marks, they just need to be careful.

_You're mine Hime, so it's my right to mark you._

Orihime could not help but blush as his voice echoed in her mind. Covering up the last bruise she glanced over her work, convinced that if she could get her legs working right her friends would not suspect a thing, she would not know what to tell them if they said anything about it, she knew that telling them that she fell would not work. Guilt started to creep up on her, she was sleeping with her best friends inner demon, she felt like she had been sneaking into the King's stables as night to let his horse loose, or was it more like he was jumping the fence at night, sighing she had too much to worry about right now, one thing was that she never finished her homework last night, and she was already late.

Orihime was shocked at the sight that greeted her in the living room. Where her books, papers, and other pieces of homework was last night, sat a neatly packed bag, a small note placed on top. Blinking in disbelief she picked up the note, the hand righting was very messy, like the weightier had never picked up a pen in there life, but seeing as it was Shiro, that was most likely true.

_You have to be careful Hime; if your grades drop they will know something is up._

_Ill be seeing you tonight._

She seemed to be transfixed by his last words. He was planning to come back tonight, quickly checking in her bag she found everything there, her work, and even some food. Taking out one of her books and carefully flipping through it, the Hollow never ceased to surprise her, as she found that all the homework she had failed to do last night, had been completed, it made sense in a way, Ichigo would have had the same work and being a part of said Shinigami, he would of known what would of needed to be done. But the fact that he did her homework for her, he must be planning something, or he did not want there relationship being found out as much as she did, glancing again as the time she decided that she would have to talk to him later, seeing as she was now late for school.

-------------

Orihime was relived that she was not as late as she first thought. As she came round to her class round, she saw Keigo on the floor holding his nose, Ichigo standing next to him, it was clear to her that they had just gone through there morning 'greeting'. The orange-haired death god gave a warming smile as he saw Orihime walking towards him, but the smile soon faded as his brow started to knit together in confusion, after all the Shinigami and Vizard training he had become quick to pick up small details, especially if they where out of the ordinary, and the small limp his warm haired friend was walking with was defiantly out of the ordinary. Stepping over Keigo, he made his way towards his childhood friend.

"Are you ok Inoue?" the concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine Kurosaki-kun, why?" she smiled at him, trying to hide her discomfit.

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well your limping slightly on your right leg."

"A-ah that, well you see, I slept funny last night and it's a little stiff at the moment, but it will be fine."

The Shinigami seemed satisfied with that answer, his face softening, "Ok," he then took a quick glance behind him, seeing that no one was around he leaned in closer to Orihime, "I was worried that you had a run in with a Hollow."

"A-A Hollow," she blushed, "N-no nothing like that Kurosaki-kun!" she tried to laugh it off, but wondered if it sounded right.

"Well you can never be too careful now." he winked at her, before heading back to the classroom.

Orihime sighed placing her hand over her heart again after Ichigo had entered the classroom. Relived that he did not see the marks on her neck, she hated lying to him, he was her best friend and was only concerned for her safety, but he would kill her if he found out that her and Shiro are… But that was it, what where they? Lovers? Sex friends? She knew that she loved the Hollow, but you could not place the same feeling on to him. Sighting to herself, she wondered into the classroom, before Ichigo started to worry.

------------

"You surprise me, Hollow," the zanpakuto's voice drifted across to the albinos ears, "to think you would go as far as sitting up in the morning doing work for her."

"Covering my tracks," the Hollow yawned, "Don't be thinking of it old man."

"What is she to you?" Zangetsu had been pondering the Hollow since his first night with the human.

"A nice fuck," he replayed in a manner more befitting of his kind, "an't nothing more to it then that old man."

Shiro starched himself out. Laying comfortably on the glass, not bothering with watching the outside world at the moment, he knew that his princess was keeping her eyes fixed on her work, he grinned to himself, she was quick to pick up on stuff he would do to distract her. The Hollows golden eyes settled on the building opposite him, or should that be above him, able to see his reflection in the window, his pure white form easily stood out in the background of grayish blue, it was always like that, him and the old man would always be the things to stand out in this inner world, almost looking like they don't belong there. Shiro closed his eyes, rolling his tongue around in his mouth, he could still taste her and it was beginning to drive him mad, that and Zangetsu's constant staring, that was the only thing the zanpakuto spirit did now, stare and ponder, about himself, the King and what the Hollow was planning to do next. The white-haired man moved his arms from the behind his head and covered his nose and mouth, his hands still smelt like her.

"You're planning to go back tonight." it was more of a statement then a question from Zangetsu.

"What's it to you?" the Hollow was growing annoyed, "ya gona tell King if I do?" he smirked, knowing the zanpakuto would never do that.

Shiro was convinced that this was just an enjoyable fling between him and the human. After he had gotten it all out his system he would leave, it was a simple as that, but she would still be his regardless, the Hollow was a possessive basted and was unwilling to let stuff so, regardless if he had a need or use for it at the time. But that was it, at the time, he was already starting to formulate planes to become king, and they where all starting to involve her one way or another, and as for his planes after he became king, well every king needs a queen. The only factor that remained unclear was when, but knowing the King, Shiro would have to be ready to spring it when ever the opportunely arrived, but first, the Hollow decided, he needed to work on Hime some more.

His golden eyes snapped open as he sat up abruptly. Damn this was not happening, his body was not meant to be reacting to thoughts of Hime this way, but the twinge in his crotch was not going to go away by itself, he glanced at Zangetsu, the dark clothed man seemed to know what was wrong with the Hollow, a small grin starting to tug onto his lips. All it took was a few seconds of him imaging Hime performing some 'duties' as his queen, and the Hollow was left with one large problem, he shot another venoms gear at the zanpakuto before getting to hit feet and sliding open the window he was standing on.

"Ya better get somewhere dry old man," he grinned at him, "I can feel a storm coming."

With that the Hollow disappeared into the building, a rumble of thunder echoing in the distance.

--------------------

The group ate there lunch in relative silence. Any conversation remaining on school, there was an air about the Shinigami, he seemed high strung, like he was expecting a Hollow attack at any second.

_Stop that, the old man is gona start bitching soon_, his Hollow grumbled inside his mind, apparently it was getting stormy in there.

_Shut the hell up, I have enough on my mind without your voice driving me mad._

He could hear his Hollow chuckle_, Common Kingy, what the matter? You know you can tell me._

_I don't need to tell you, you already know so stop pestering me, or do I need to remind you who is King around here!_

_Another chuckle echoed in his head, Now, now no need for that your majesty._

Ichigo was about to come back with a retort when he finally notes the hand being waved in front of his face.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue waved her hand in his face, trying to get his attention.

"Humm?" was the orange-haired man's only reply.

"I'm going back to the class room, ok Kurosaki-kun?"

He blinked at her before slowly nodding his head. Orihime wondered off, leaving the group of boys to themselves, Ichigo glanced down at his watch, almost worried that he had been out in a daze all through brake and it was time to get back, but there was still 15 minutes left, so why was Orihime going back so early? The Shinigami glanced to the Quincy then to the human, concern etched on their faces. It was like they all had there own questions and answers about the same subject.

"Is it me," it was Uryu that broke the uneasy silence, "or does Inoue-san seem very distracted as of late?"

Chad gave a small solemn nod, "And she has been dressing a bit more," he paused, looking for the word, "heavily today."

"And its not that cold yet," Ichigo pointing out the fact that they where still only in short sleeved shirts, "but yesterday at lunch, I touched her arm to get her attention but she jumped out of her skin, it was like…." the death god paused, raking his hands through his hair.

"She was afraid of being touched." Chad finished off what the Shinigami was hesitant to say.

"But that's not all," Ichigo sighed, "today I saw her outside the class room with a small limp, but when I got near her that was not what I became worried about, there was a bruise on her neck," he pointed to the base of his neck, where Orihime had her mark, "she had tried to cover it, but her makeup had rubbed off."

Even the impassive face of the Quincy looked grim at this news. The three sat there, not talking or moving, just trying to think over everything. Ichigo inwardly apologised to Zangetsu, knowing it was raining in his inner world right about now, he did not say anything to his Hollow though, let him get soaked. They sat for what felt like an age, they had all came to the same conclusion, but none of then willing to admit it, or even wanting to think about it.

The orange-haired Shinigami took a shuddering breath, giving voice to the question they where all asking themselves.

"Do you think that someone is abusing her?" his voice ended up failing him towards the end.

As one of them had said it. It felt more or a reality now then just a feeling they all had, they all felt for Orihime, someone who they all looked at like a sister more then a friend, and after all she went through in Hueco Mundo they did not want to think that something that bad was happening to her again, and this time right under there noses.

"We don't know that for sure," the Quincy said, pushing his glasses up, "but something is up, and I plan to find out what and solve it."

Ichigo's brow furrowed at Uryu, "What the hell you mean by YOU will solve it!"

"I mean just that Shinigami, I'm sure I will get down to the bottom of it before you even have any suspects." he grinned.

He was expecting the death god to go berserk, to rise to the challenge like normal. But Ichigo just smirked.

"I hope so, as I plan to get this figured about pretty damn quick, so the quicker the better," that smirk of his widened, and a light gleamed in his eyes, "this is something I would not be upset to lose over."

Before the Quincy could make a retort the bell rang, the three males going back to the classroom without another word between them

-----------------------------

_So near yet so far King,_ Shiro thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Orihime.

She was cold again. He had to wonder if she did it on prepuce, that she enjoyed him warming her up, but that was fine with him. He pulled her into him tightly, kissing and licking at her neck, but no biting, he knew it would rise suspicions again, but he could not help to have a nibble of her earlobe and by the way she moaned, she was not worried about it. He buried his nose behind her ear, the Hollow growing quite fond of cuddling her like this, her back pressed tightly against his front, and the way she shuddered in his grasp was heaven. Hime had leaned her head back against her shoulder, exposing her neck to more of his abusive pleasure, one bone white hand had slipped under her top, stepping away briefly he quickly striped her of most items of clothing, leaving her standing there in nothing more then her underwear. Shiro saw her shiver, the loss of his body heat already effecting her, he trailed his fingers lightly over her shoulder blades, then following her bra strap till his fingertips rested on the clasp.

With one swift movement he undid it, gently pushing the straps off over her shoulders whilst placing feather light kisses over her back. Another shiver, another sigh of pleasure was all what was needed to push the Hollow over the edge, he turned her around and slipped his blue tongue into her mouth, and like the other times before, she found herself leaning in to him, wanting more then the Hollow was giving. Orihime discarded her bra, the thing was only a hindrance now that it was hanging off her elbow, the ruffle of cloth reminding her that he was still fully clothed, he could feel her hands starting to pull at that black sash around his waste. He grinned into the kiss as he felt the sash fall to the floor, feeling her hands slowly starting to push open the top of his white hakama, normally he would already be dominating her, after having to submit to the King 24/7 his ego needed it, but for tonight, he mused, it may be fun being a bit more submissive to Hime.

Shiro let his princess undress him with shaking hands. He found it sweet that she was still nerves like it was there first time, she gasped for air as they broke their heated kiss, letting it run on longer then intended, she rested her head against his chest, her auburn collard hair tickling his skin. They stood there holding each other with there clothes pooled around them, and, despite his earlier resolve of letting Orihime be the more dominating of the two for tonight, he took the lead into the bedroom, a small push was not going to hurt any. He let himself fallback onto the bed, pulling Hime on top of him, a giggle escaped her lips, the Hollow swore that one sound turned him on more then anything; she straddled his hips clearly feeling his arousal pressed up agents her.

"I-I have never done it like this." she stuttered quietly to herself.

"I guessed as much," he laughed at her, "Its all in your hands tonight Hime." he grinned, putting his arms behind his head.

She blushed as his words. So far it had been his 'instinct' that had lead to there nightly love making, and the fact that now he had handed all control over to her made her want to pleasure him like he had her, she slowly slipped off her underwear, trying not to appear too clumsy in the process. Hocking her fingers around the waste of Shiro's boxers, she tried to swallow down the lump in her throat.

"Ya know you don't have to do this if you're having second thoughts Hime." Shiro's voice seemed calm despite the fact that he wanted to be inside her so badly.

"N-no its not like that," her eyes traveled from his to the waste band under her fingers, "I just want this to be right, I don't want us to feel like we wasted a night." she slowly started to pull down the last obstructing item.

Discarding the cloth on the floor. Orihime ran her fingertips up and down the Hollow's erect member, Shiro could not stop the sigh that passed his lips, at hearing that sound made Hime more confident in what she was doing, slowly she wrapped her fingers around the body part and began to pump a bit faster, the Hollow bit his bottom lip to stifle another moan, damn it he was not meant to be making these noses. Shiro put his hands over hers stopping her, damn it he did not know he would react this way when she would touch him like that, sitting up he placed her hands on his shoulders before moving his own onto her hips, and very carefully gilding her onto him. She hissed as he settled inside of her, the new angel making it feel a lot deeper and sharper, gasping like the air had been knocked from her lunges Hime rested her forehead against his, her fingers digging into in flesh as her body started to relax.

Shiro started to guide her movements, slowly at first, but it was not long before her body got into its own rhythm. He found himself holding on to her more then guiding her, the Hollow gritted his teeth, trying to control himself. Her arms snaked around his shoulders pulling him into her sweaty body, the heavenly coil of heat starting to wined tighter in her belly, Shiro grinned as he felt her nails scratch over his back, he knew there would be no marks from her, his Hollow skin was not going to give under her lustful attacks. Her body was moving more vergers now, she was close, and so was he, he took her sent in with heavy gasps as he heard her screaming his name, his eyes snapped open, not even realising he closed them as he felt her slump down onto him, her body giving out as she reached her climax. Shiro let himself go, his seed spilling into her, adding more heat to her already burning body.

The Hollow sighed as he let himself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling his Princess down on top of him.

"How does it feel to get to ride the King's stallion?" Shiro grinned.

Hime giggled and said something into his chest, despite her being so close he could not hear what she said clearly, but he got enough that he did not like it.

"What was that Hime?" he thrust his hips up into her, which resulted in another pleasured moan, "I thought so."

They lie there for some time, not saying a word. The only sound being there heavy breathing and heartbeat, Shiro did not mind her laying on top of him, it was not like she was heavy, Hime grumble as she snuggled herself into him, still on top of the Hollow.

"Shiro-kun." she mumbled.

"Hmmm."

"I," she yawned, "love you."

Shiro seemed to twitch as she said the three words. He pulled the blanket over her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I know Hime, I know." he sighed to himself, letting his eyes close, which he regretted instantly as he found himself falling a sleep.

* * *

Thanks all for the reviews/faves/alerts its a good feeling when you check your e-mail in the morning and find 9 new messages from FanFiction ;)

hope you all enjoyed this chapter like the last two


	4. Chapter 4: Knowing you

The male under Orihime awoke with a start, but managed to keep his body still enough too not wake the sleeping woman on top of him. Shiro let out a sigh of relief, he was still in control after falling asleep, he attentively wrapped his arms around Hime as he rolled over, slowly as to not too wake her, he was lucky that Ichigo had not taken control seeing as the Hollows body was still joined with that of his princess, withdrawing himself from her, he became almost overwhelmed with the need to push back in, but he simply ignored it. He sat on the edge of the bed for a moment, watching her chest rise and fall with every breath, her kiss swollen lips where slightly parted making her look all the more appealing to the Hollow, yes she will make a fine queen.

"5 more minutes." she mumbled as her fingers slid around his wrist.

"Ya' know it will end up longer then that." he grinned as he took a hold of her hand.

"Your so warm Shiro-kun," she draped her arms around him, resting herself up against his back, "are you really a Hollow?"

It was almost enough to make the Hollow want to stay, but he knew better. He took one of her hands and gently placed a kiss on her wrist, she giggled at the sensation, it was on that fine border of ticklish and relaxing, reluctantly she let him get off the bed, watching as he pulled up his boxers and left the room, not even sending her a glance. Orihime sighed as she flopped back onto the bed, she wished that he did not share a body with Kurosaki-kun, that he could stay as long as he liked, grinning to herself she imagined what it would be like if he could do that, he would walk her too and from school, they would stay in bed till lunch time on the weekends, she knew they would not be able to go on dates like normal couples but they would work something out. She was startled as she felt a bit of weight thrown over her legs, Shiro had come back in to get dressed, Hime watched as he slowly pulled on one item of clothing after another, she did not know if he was moving slowly as he wanted to stay just that bit longer, or to tempt her, his nimble hands tied the black sash firmly around his waste, much to her disappointment.

"Do I at least get a goodbye kiss?" she asked the Hollow, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." he smirked, sitting himself back down on the bed.

Hime sat back up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned in. like normal she melted when her lips came into contact with his, his lips where warm and soft, they always where, but when ever they kissed a part of her was expecting him to be cold and hard, like something dead. Shiro nipped at her bottom lip, instantly getting her to open her mouth, she was starting to catch onto his signals fast, his tongue slid into her mouth without resistance from her own, his taste seemed flavourless, like water. The albino pulled away, leaving a small string of saliva trailing from her lip to the tip of his tongue, he grinned, licking it up, he may not taste like anything, but she did.

"Catch ya later Hime." with that he used shunpo to disappear.

It would be a lie if she said she was not shocked at the speed he left. She started to feel cold as the heat he provided left as well, her lips, still wet from there kiss felt like they would freeze, with a heavy sigh she laid back down, pulling the covers tightly around her, she told herself that he left like that because he was bad with goodbyes, that they both knew if it would go on he would never go and Ichigo would wake up to one of the biggest shocks of his life. But that did not mean that she had to like it, stupid addicting Hollow, and she knew that he knew how this was effecting her, it had only been a few days, less then a week, but already it was getting harder and harder to keep her head strait, and being around Ichigo was not helping, it was like being around someone's twin or brother when your going out with there kin behind there back. This relationship was far from ideal, but it was not like she still had dreams and ideas about falling in love with a prince charming, getting marred and having a family, she lost dreams like that when she found out about Shinigami, Hollows and Soul Society.

She ran her fingers throw her hair where her clips normally are, what did her Fay friends think of this? She knew that they would most likely know, as they are a part of her soul. But there was someone who's opinion and approval on this she would hold higher then her fays, her human friends, even Ichigo's, and that was of her late brother, Hime felt herself blush, what exactly did he think of this? Was he watching somewhere from Soul Society?

The memory of when he got turned into a Hollow and attacked her came creeping back. The fact that Shiro was a Hollow would not go down well with him, but she wondered, if he would not really care about that, and just that fact he was making her happy was enough to get his approval, she wished her big brother was still around, she wished it every day. Now a days she was always thinking about him, the only exceptions was when she was in a fight and had no time to think of anything else, or when she was with Shiro as he had the ability to make her mind go blank of anything else, she knew why she would lay in bed and question her relationship with her lover, it was not because she was regretting being with him and needed to justify it to herself, it was because she knew she would need to justify it to the world.

Taking a look at the time, she saw that she had some time before she had to get up for school. Rolling over in hopes to get some sleep before the day began, Hime made a mental note to talk a few things over with Shiro when he next visited her.

---------------

Shiro pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. The Hollow starring blindly out to the sky in front of him, its was mostly clear and blue, the odd grey cloud here and there, meaning that the King was stressed and trying to keep his head clear, the Hollow was trying to keep his mind clear as well, thinking about his princess was not what the albino wanted to do. He ground his teeth together, he is a Hollow damn it, then why was he starting to feel like a lovesick human, he dug his black nails into his legs, he had always remained quite and relatively tamed after his defeat at the hands of the King, but that was nothing to what Hime had done to him. He thought his lust would ware off after the first night, and most of it had, now after three nights of sex he knew all plan lust had faded from his system, but yet he was still left with the feeling, the need to be with her, to hold her, to taste her.

It was enough to drive the already insane Hollow mad. He just did not know what this feeling was; perhaps it was time for him to rethink his planes.

"You love her, don't you?" Zangetsu's voice made him seem closer then he was.

Shiro did not say anything, hoping to totally ignore the old man. The Hollow just kept his golden eyes set to the sky, not really wanting the zanpakuto spirit near him at this moment in time, but he knew he was not going to be left alone that easy as the familiar sound of the dark clad man's footsteps approached. Zangetsu sat down besides the Hollow, keeping his gaze out in front of him, he never re-asked his question knowing full well the dark side of his master's soul had herd him and was just choosing not to answer, he should of really informed Ichigo of what he was up too, but deep down he knew that this is one of the things that need to run its course, for better or worse.

"You know that Ichigo is starting to investigate what is wrong with Orihime-san."

Still, the Hollow remained quite.

"He is afraid that someone is abusing her."

"Abusing her eh?" a small smile pulled on his white lips, "well that an't happening here, at least when she is with me."

Zangetsu seemed surprised at the Hollow's words, was he openly admitting that he would never hurt Orihime?

"You are not worried that Ichigo will find out?" he sent the man next to him a sideways glance, the Hollow's face remained blank as he continued to stare out in front of him, "you seem stressed Shiro."

Zangetsu did not have time to react as the Hollow's punch connected with his face. The zanpakuto spirit blinked at the sight of the albino kneeling over him, snow white fingers having a tight grip on his neck, slowly strangling him, he saw the look in the Hollow's eyes, the gold and black orbs where filled with a mad rage that he always use to have. It was rare that Zangetsu felt fear, but he was feeling now, the three of them had a delicate power balance between them, and it was the Hollow that was growing the fastest, the spirit remembered when the Hollow had first been born, he could not even manifest itself in this inner world without his help but in the space of a few months the Hollow was able to totally dominate the zanpakuto. Zangetsu felt like he was going to pass out if Shiro held on any longer, but just as he reached his limit, the Hollow let go and backed away.

"Don't call me that!" he growled, "only Hime may say my name, not you or the King, only Hime!"

With that said, Shiro stalked off to be by himself and after that outburst, Zangetsu was more then happy to give him the room. The dark clothed man was not expecting that, rubbing his neck he watched the white form disappear from sight, he could understand it in a way, having to bare the pain of not having a name.

_You really do love her don't you? And that scares you; you don't know what it is so your afraid that it will destroy you._

_-------------------------_

Ichigo watched Orihime out of the corner of his eye as the group quietly ate together. To him she seemed happier, even if she was still keeping herself covered, but bruises don't heal in a day, hearing her laugh he swear to himself that he was going to find who hurt her he was going to make there lives a living hell, maybe he could recruit some help from Soul Society when it was time to deal out punishment, the Shinigami knew that she had a few friends there who would be interested about this, but he was getting ahead of himself. Chewing on his mouthful of food, the orange haired male pounded about how he was going to get what he needed to know, which was who was the culprit, he could turn into his Shinigami form and sit watch over her, may work but Hollows will properly interrupt constantly, he know asking her would not work, she would just deny everything as she did not want to appear weak in front of her friends for letting something happen. Ichigo through briefly about putting Kon in one of her toys to spy on her, but quickly dismissed that for Kon being well, Kon.

But maybe another mod soul would work, a soul like Nova, calm, quite and with his abilities would work well. But Urahara would no doubt want something in return, and then there's the fact that he would ask questions, and ones he would not want to answer, but Urahara was crafty and maybe getting his help would be best, pride was not a matter in this.

The Vizard wondered what Uryu and Chad where thinking of doing. Most likely something along the same lines as him, lost in thought for a moment he almost missed the bell signalling brakes end.

"Inoue-san, May I speak to you for a moment please." the Quincy asked, readjusting his glasses.

"Sure Ishida-kun."

The two of them waited for the others to leave before speaking. The fact that Uryu had wanted to talk to her did not worry her about anything, they went to the same after school clubs so he was most likely wondering why she had missed them for the past few days, she watched Ichigo disappear out the corner of her eye, sighing inwardly, she was relieved that he did not question her about anything again. The Quincy seemed to have a small blush spreading across his face, adjusting his glasses again even though they had not moved from last time.

"Inoue-san, what are you doing on Friday night?" he asked, trying not to sound nerves.

"Friday?" she thought about it for a moment, other then hoping that Shiro would be able to sneak out she had, "Nothing, why?"

"Well then, how about a date?" he smiled at her.

Orihime tried to hide her shock; she had never thought that Uryu would ask her out. It was not that she did not like him, she is with Shiro so she should not be going out with him, but no one was to know about her and the Hollow so she could not turn him down on the excuse she was already seeing someone. But Hime was too kind, she did not want to turn him down and hurt his feelings.

"I would love to Ishida-kun." she gave him a warm smile, but feeling guilty for agreeing to the date.

"Grate," he smiled back at her, "now I think its best that we head back to class, before they wonder where we have gone too."

She nodded, wondering how she was going to deal with Shiro tonight.

---------------------

The Hollow kept his eyes on her back, watching quietly as she kneeled there in front of the homemade alter, praying to her brother. He kneeled down beside her, the only sound from him the faint ruffle of cloth, golden eyes never straying from her, he had no interest in anything in the room other then her anyway, she could feel his breath on her arm, keeping her eyes closed she was not sure if he had his body facing her or just his head turned to her. Hime tried to concentrate on her brother, but the Hollow next to her was becoming increasingly distracting, he had not said or done anything to gain her attention so she knew he was letting her pray, she let herself relax, not remembering tensing up.

_This is Shiro onii-san, he is a Hollow, and I know I should not feel this way but I love him, please forgive me onii-san._

She leaned to the side, her arm pressing up against his. He in turn leaned up against her a bit, his way of letting her know that he was regressing her actions, they remained quite, Shiro's eyes on her whilst her gaze remained on the photo of her late brother, the Hollow felt her play with the edge of his sleeve. She had a feeling about her that Shiro picked up on, an aura that said 'I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how', with his snow white fingers resting gently on the side of her temple he guided her head to rest on his shoulder before threading his fingers through hers.

"I miss him." her voice was quite, like she felt a need to whisper.

The Hollow knew whom she was talking about, and whom the man was, but they're where a few blank.

"What happened to him?" he tried to keep his own echoing voice as quite as hers.

"He was hit by a car and died shortly after, I lived alone from then on, but," her voice seemed to get even quieter, "not long after Kurosaki-kun got his Shinigami powers, onii-san was attacked by Hollows and was turned into one."

She did not need to say anything more then that. Shiro pulled her onto his lap where she grabbed a handful of white cloth and buried her face in his chest, she did not cry though, Shiro rested his chin of the top of her head whilst keeping his arms firmly around her, like the last time she had grabbed hold on him and cried he did not really know what to do, but he was more then happy to hold her. Taking care of a sad human was not so bad he decided, especially as it was Hime, if it was the King it would be a different matter altogether, but then he would of not gone to the Hollow for comfort anyway.

"Shiro-kun, would it be ok if we did not make love tonight?" she looked up at him, unsure was she was really asking for.

He blinked at her. If he was honest with himself, he did not come here for sex, sure he would of not said no if the night headed that way, but he just needed to be with her in anyway, this was her way of getting them both to confirm why they play with fire every night for there relationship, was the only thing he felt for her was lust, and was she only agreeing to this to drown out her own heartache. The side of his mouth curled up into a sly smirk, that was somehow frightening and alluring at the same time, he rested his forehead against hers so her vision was filled with his eyes.

"I would never force anything on you Hime," he felt her shiver in his arms, "as I have told you, you are mine and I take good care of my things." he grinned devilishly.

He licked his lips. That blue piece of meat gently brushing over hers as well ever so lightly, she could feel his hot breath on her mouth, her lips tingling in anticipation of being kissed, if he lowered his head just a fraction more there lips would meet, but to her dismay he pulled himself away, that smirk still set on his face.

"But are you sure that is what you want Hime?"

She laid her head against his chest again where he felt her nod, "I just want to hold you Shiro-kun, sometimes when we make love I can't believe its really happening." he felt her hand slip under the collar of his white hakama feeling the skin of his chest.

"Not even oral?"

"SHIRO-KUN!" she gasped pushing away from him to look at his face.

"What!?"

Orihime could not believe the look he gave her. The Hollow's face looked so innocent she could not believe he was a Hollow, his face had 'I don't get it, what did I do?' written all over it to the point it made him not only look cute, but downright adorable, all shock of his last question faded when she saw him, Orihime knew that she would never forget that face of his as she knew that this was the only time she would see it. Shiro scowled lightly as she started to giggle, slightly confused as to what she found funny.

"I'm sorry Shiro-kun," she giggled again, trying her hardest to stop, "but you looked just adorable pulling that face."

It did not take long for his light scow to turn into a deep one. He may of allowed her to call him cute, if no soul other then them was around to hear it, but adorable was too much for the Hollow's taste, he let out a low warning growl, unwrapping his arms from around her he crossed them over his chest.

"Are you mocking me!?" he all but snarled at her.

Orihime froze. There was something in his voice that scared her, she wondered if she had overstepped the line or if he was just being wicked and trying to scare her, his face and voice where so harsh that she through it was the latter, it was a reminder that no matter how he behaves when he is with her, he is a Hollow.

"N-no that's not it Shiro-kun it-its just I have never seen you make that face before." she stuttered out.

He turned his head away, closing his eyes and keeping his face neutral, "Is that so," he unfolded one of his arms, faking interest in his black nails, "so are you going to laugh at me when ever you see my face now?"

"N-no Shiro-kun, its just you looked, well, unlike yourself but in a good way…. Not that I'm saying the way that you normally look is bad or anything like that! Its just, just, well it was like I got to see a part of you I have not seen before."

He felt her fingers trail up his collarbone, up his neck and then on his jaw. She was worried that she had hurt his feelings, his face was still turned away when she placed a feather light kiss on his jaw line, it was then she realised how much she wanted a real kiss, if he was acting this way over her calling him adorable, telling him about her date with Uryu was not going to happen, even though he had said that he would not do anything to hurt her she was not willing to test that out. She tried to get him to turn his head towards her, but he just snapped his head back and turned away from her more, so he looked like he was looking over his shoulder then just to his side, he was being childish, and that hurt her.

"I'm sorry Shiro-kun," she voice was barely above a whisper, "I love you so you always look ador… I mean hansom to me, and that face you made, I-I know you would not of done it if I was Kurosaki-kun, or Zangetsu-kun or someone so I got to see a part of you I know they would never see, and that made me happy."

"Pah." was he only response.

Shiro's hand twitched as he felt something tap on it. Looking down at his lap, he saw his auburn heard lover had her head down and her shoulders slumped, another light tap on his hand as he saw a growing number of small water drops on his skin, his heart would of sunk if he had one, he wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her into his embrace. Hime told herself that she should not get upset so easily, that he was being childish and did not mean any of it, but still it made her think bout the possibility of losing him and that was painful to think about, she wrapped her arms around him returning his embrace as she buried her face in his neck.

"Sorry Hime," he sighed as a strange feeling, not to dissimilar of a blow to the gut started to creep up on him, "I know you love me, but I told ya I can't feel love."

A part of her did not believe that was true. After all it was her brother's love for her that stopped his rampage in the end, so there must be something in them, and it was up to the Hollow itself to accept it, so all she needed to do was give him some time, she griped onto him even tighter, afraid that he would disappear if she let go. Shiro returned in kind, wrapping as much of his upper body around her as he could, he was so warm, warmer then any human she had known.

"Shiro-kun, I want to known something about you, something not even Kurosaki-kun knows." she asked, voice partly muffled by his skin.

"Ya already do."

She gazed up at him, unsure about what he meant by that.

"Ya know my name Hime, not even the king knows that," he put a hand on the back of her head, pulling her into his chest, "the King never gave me a name, he never really calls me anything."

"Whaa? Never calls you anything!" she pushed away from him, to look him in the face properly, "that's horrible!"

"Its just the way the King is, so horrible to me, calls me stuff like thing, it, freak, and when I'm always helping him out as well."

That spurred her on to say how mean Kurosaki was. That amused the Hollow to no end, but as he was quickly finding out with his new lover, that something's are short lived as she started to go on to say how she names everyone of her soft toys, she missed the way Shiro's eye started to twitch as she went on to say how he was better then all the best soft toys in the world, gesturing to a shelf of brightly collard animals she was blissfully unaware that she was drifting back into the same realm as calling him adorable. Being called cute he could deal with, being called adorable was pushing it, but being compared to a sky blue stuffed bunny that did not look anything like the animal it was meant to represent, that was something he would kill to stop.

Orihime fell silent as Shiro's lips where pushed onto hers. The kiss was a lot more forceful then what they normally shared, but it did not take them long for it to soften, there tongues coming into play, soon it descended into the lust filled frenzy they where familiar with, they parted briefly for breath, there lips never too far away from the others. Shiro's tongue remained passed his lips, like it had a mind of its own and was unwilling to return to its masters mouth, but it did not have to wait long before they delved into another heated kiss, it was time for another first for his princess, slowly he removed his tongue from her mouth, but never parted his lips from hers. With a bit of enticing from him she slowly entered his mouth, almost shocked as she brushed his slightly enlarged canine teeth, despite the times he had smiled, grinned and kissed her she had not notated them till now, where if she slipped up it would mean a mouthful of blood for the both of them.

But her worried where missed placed as she found herself exploring his mouth. The Hollows mouth was not as tasteless as she thought, there was a faint hint that could only be described as copper and vinegar, she knew she had tasted something like that before but not from him, with a moan of protest he slowly pushed her away.

"I think it's time you get to bed Hime." he told her, running his fingers over her lips at the same time.

"But.."

He pressed a finger firmly on her lips.

"No buts, common, ill stay with you to the limit."

He stood up, pulling Hime up with him. The Hollow resisted the need to shake his legs; if he were human they would be numb from her sitting on him for so long, taking her hand in his he started to pull her towards the bedroom.

"One moment Shiro-kun!"

She let go of his hand and walked over to the toy covered shelves. He rose an eyebrow as she stood on tiptoes scanning the vast amount of fluffy animals, reaching to the back of one of the shelves she nocked down a brown and orange bear, Shiro watched as it tumbled to the floor, Hime to interested with finding a particular toy rather then said bear.

"Ah ha! There you are!" she grinned, finding her target.

He blinked at her when she turned to him, a toy of a white horse clutched to her chest. The symbolism of the item not being lost on him, he just lightly shook his head as she skipped back over to him, finally ready to get some sleep.

* * *

So Shiro is being adorable and Orihime is being.... well Orihime.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much the last ones, they are slowly starting to grow in size.


	5. Chapter 5:I love you it kills me

Thanks all for the reviews, here is the next part sorry for takeing so long

* * *

Shiro looked at the stuffed toy in its beady eyes. She wanted to have it and him in bed with her tonight, so the toy would smell like him, or so she told him, but the Hollow could not help but feel that she felt that he was not enough, but as he looked at her sleeping form, her head pillowed on his chest one arm trapped between them, and the other draped over his waste, he found that he really did not care. Putting the toy back under the covers he then turned to playing with the ends of her hair, he did not know wither it was his fingers or if it was just her, but she always felt like silk, her hair, her skin, her lips, maybe it was her seeing as she felt like silk when he was feeling her with other parts of his body as well. With his free hand he ran his fingers through his own hair, it felt cores and a bit dirty but she never seemed to mind, seeing as Hime had taking a liking to playing with his hair as he had with hers.

He gently took her wrist and moved the hand that was on his hip to his chest. He really did like the feeling of her hands on his chest, but not as much as he liked her hands on another particular part of his anatomy, but that was best when she was awake he grinned to himself, Hime tried to snuggle into his form some more, mumbling in her sleep as she did so, Shiro moved down the bed a bit, allowing his lover to bury her face in his neck. Orihime was not as asleep as Shiro thought, she was almost overwhelmed by the way there bodies melded together, and the way he would move to make her more comfy, she kissed his neck, a sharp intake of breath being the immediate response, she giggled, giving away that she was not really asleep.

"Did I wake ya Hime?" Shiro asked, trying to look her in the face.

"No," she yawned, "I was faking."

She pulled herself up to kiss him on the lips. He kissed back, but it was nothing more then a simple kiss, Hime pulling away before he could get a chance to deepen it, but her face still remained above him, her breasts pressed to his chest.

"You have no hole." she muted to herself, a sleepy half hearted comment.

"Eh?" he raised an eyebrow, not really the thing he thought she would say.

"Umm, well its just all Hollows have a hole on their chest," she blushed slightly even though he would have missed it in the darkened room, "but you don't have one."

_If a Hollow's hole is a representation of the loss of a human heart, and if Shiro-kun does not have a hole, does that mean he has a heart?_ She thought to herself, hoping that her theory was true.

"It's the way I roll," he chuckled, "who in their right mind would want to mar a body like mine with a hole?"

Orihime kissed him on the neck again; Shiro-kun was being Shiro-kun she told herself, he never really thought about having, or in his case not having a Hollow hole. Shiro knew he has not like other Hollows, being part of a Vaizard for starters, a Vaizard who had been told that if he let his Hollow take over it would mean the end of the world as they knew it, and here that said Hollow lay in bed, with a human woman, fate it seamed had a twisted sense of humour. He put his arms around Hime, pulling her tighter into his body, he could feel her heart beating in her chest, flittering like a trapped bird, not to different from a heart full of fear, he remembered when he first came to her and drinking her fear in like a drug, but now he was drinking in something just as addicting, but totally different.

"Say Hime, can I kiss you?"

"You don't need to ask." she said right before she pressed her lips to his.

He smirked, not kissing her back. So innocent of what he was truly implying at, he laughed inwardly this will be fun, she pulled away from him, confused as to why he was not kissing her back.

"Not their Hime," he still had that smirk on his face as he rolled her onto her back, "it's a special kiss."

Her eyes widened slightly, "A special kiss?"

He chuckled as he slid out of the bed. Hooking a hand under her knee as he went, he gently pulled her down the bed, so her hips where hanging off the end, he could hear her hearts frantic beating, he could almost dance to the rhythm, she propped herself up on her elbows watching him as he kneeled down in front of her, she was now in no delusions of what he meant by 'special kiss' she had heard about it from other girls at school. Shiro slowly slipped off her underwear, planting light kisses on the inside of each leg as he put them over his shoulders, she laid back down already feeling his hot breath on her opening, her stomach already tying itself in knots as the anticipation of what was about to come, Shiro stretched his arms up by her sides, tacking her hands in his.

He did not ask if she was ready. Running his tongue over her moist lips, she gasped and instinctively closed her legs trapping his head, Shiro just laughed and gave a quick nip to her inner thigh, when his head was free he continued, slowly as first just licking and kissing her lips, her taste was more intoxicating then he could of imagined, he delved his tongue in deeper, exploring her like he had never before, her grip on his hands tightened as she wiggled and moaned, her heels pressing into his back. The Hollow lapped up every bit of her heavenly liquid that flowed from her petals, he was tempted to slide himself in and replace some of the fluids she had lost, but he wanted even more to taste her orgasm, to only use his mouth to make her reach her climax, tonight was all about his queen.

Orihime's moans where growing. Her chest started to ache with every heaving breath, but that was drowned out by that growing knot in the pit of her stomach, she could feel herself reaching her climax as the tip of his tongue repeatedly trailed over that sweet spot.

"S-Shiro-kun I-I'm, aahh! I'm about too." but she could not get the rest of her warning out as an explosion in her body made her cry out in ecstasy.

Shiro delightfully drank up every drop, nothing getting passed his hungry mouth. Orihime cried out his name again and again as he did not stop, almost intent of forcing her into another orgasm, but he soon pulled away, panting and his tongue feeling a bit numb, he growled and groaned and she felt his body shake. He had not been able to contain himself, the Hollow not expecting that reaction from his own body; he licked his lips as he let his head rest against her leg.

"Are you ok Shiro-kun?" she asked with a shaky voice, still coming down from her high.

"Never been better," he laughed as he got to his feet "how was it?"

"Amazing." she breathed.

He chuckled to himself that was the answer he wanted to hear. He looked at her as his fingers lightly ran up and down her legs, making her shiver, glancing at the time he saw that it had gone 3 am, he needed to get going before Ichigo woke up, he sighed as he moved away from her.

"Don't go!" she sat up and grabbed his wrist, "please."

He did not look at her as she made her request, that feeling of being punched in the gut creeping back up on him, he sat down beside her on the bed, one arm wrapping around her shoulder to pull her into him.

"Ya know I can't do that Hime, if the King finds out we wont see each other at all."

"I know but…"

"I don't like it either." he sighed standing up and getting dressed.

She adjusted the collar of his hakama, not that it needed it she just wanted to touch him. He pulled her into an embrace, a minute or two of hugging was not going to hurt any he decided, and by how hard she was holding on to him she needed it.

"I love you Shiro-kun." she mumbled into his chest.

"I love you too…"

He froze, did he just say that? What he had planed to say was 'I know stop telling me' but why did he say I love you? There eyes meet, both of them filled with shock.

"Shiro…"

"I have to go."

With that he shunpo'd away, leaving a very shocked and very naked Orihime by herself, trying to get her head around what just happened, she knew that she had not misheard him in anyway. Trying to get to grips that the Hollow she had just been making love too for the past week had finally told her that he loved her, she did the only thing that made any since to her at that time, she went and had a bath.

------------------------------------------------------

It was raining in the real world. But it was slicking sunny in Ichigo's inner world, if Shiro had an inner world he knew there would be a monsoon in there right about now, it even felt like to the Hollow that he had his own personal storm cloud following him around, he had no idea what happened at Hime's why he had said it or why he had some strange feeling spark in him when he said it, he clutched at his chest feeling like something was stuck in him.

_You have no hole_. Her voice echoed in his mind.

"Damn it bitch, don't say stupid things." he closed his eyes so tight it hurt.

Zangetsu watched from a distance, he had never seen the Hollow so distressed before, but the old man knew that nothing was in danger other then what was left of Shiro's sanity. He was not going to approach unless he deemed it was necessary, the Hollow had been acting more and more unpredictable and after the attack last time he was not willing to approach him at all for some time. Shiro felt the familiar blow to the gut, he reached behind him, taking his white version of Zangetsu in hand and slamming it into the ground in front of him.

"Who keeps doing that?!" he yelled at no one, not grasping what the feeling really was.

The Hollow's cores of action to deal with this bemused the zanpakuto spirit. Watching keenly as he swung his weapon around wildly in hopes to hit something that was not there, Shiro felt the tightness in his chest grow, his violent outburst not helping him at all, but it was the only way he knew how to handle it.

"Common out here! I'll fucking kill ya!" he screamed out, eyes scanning the inner world.

"There is no one here but us, you should calm down or do you want Ichigo in here to restrain you?" Zangetsu's voice drifted over to him.

He was still a way from the outraged Hollow but Zangetsu knew he had to do something to calm him, unless Ichigo had to come and deal with this himself, which he knew would make things worse. Shiro snarled at his partner, but knowing he was right, his body seemed to ache even more after his outburst, his body starting to shake with…

He did not know what. Pent up rage? Hate? Frustration? The Hollow pointed his weapon at Zangetsu.

"Old man, tell me what the hell is going on!" he breathed out.

Zangetsu's eyes where hidden behind the shine of his sunglasses. He looked over the Hollow for a moment, planning on what to say to him.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, you are just… beginning to feel."

"Beginning to feel? What is that meant to mean?"

The winds begin to pick up and whirl around the inner world, the skyscrapers turning the breeze into a strong draft. The black cloth hit wrap on the white Zangetsu started to dance and twirled on the wind. Whipping up on the gust, the end lightly brushed his right cheek, the cloth's touch was light, genital, almost like Hime had touched him, startled he dropped the blade and jumped back, like the zanpakuto had turned into a snake and tried to bite him.

"That is what I mean," the spirit walked forwards and picked up the Hollow's blade, "what are you frightened of?"

Shiro scowled at him, "I'm not frightened of anything!"

"Really?" he did not sound convinced, "then why are you shaking?"

That's when Shiro realised that he really was shaking; he let out a breath, relaxing his body.

"I'm shaking as I'm trying not to kill you!" he all but snarled at Zangetsu.

He was still unconvinced at his excuse, well the zanpakuto spirit knew that the Hollow really did want to kill him, but that was not his reason for shaking. He throw the white blade back to Shiro who caught it with ease, the Hollow's face going from stern to sad, his eyes lowering and losing there glare, with a heavy sigh he placed his weapon back on his back, Zangetsu walked towards him bravely closing the gap between them.

"This is really about the fact you told Orihime that you love her." the older man smirked, knowing that he had the answer.

Shiro started to pace, "It was not what I had planed to say, I don't know why it came out!"

"Maybe it was what you wanted to say."

The Hollow stopped and raised an eyebrow at the spirit, "What I wanted to say? Stop speaking in riddles and give me a strait answer, what is wrong with me and how to I fix it!"

The wind picked up again as Zangetsu continued to smirk at him, "There is nothing to fix as there is nothing wrong with you, you have fallen in love."

Shiro blinked at him for a moment before bursting out laughing, "Me? Fallen in love? Like a human? Are you retarded?" he continued to laugh like it was the funniest thing he had heard.

"I mean it," he said calmly, making Shiro's laughter stop dead, "the pain in your chest that you feel when you are here and can't be with her, the pain in your gut when you think about how you have hurt her or let her down."

Zangetsu could tell by the look on the albino's face that it had sunk in that it was all true. The Albino pondered the zanpakuto's words, it was not long before he was thinking about the three words he had told Hime, then he remembered that they had felt right when he said them, it hit him hard, he is in love, he really is in love. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around himself; like he was trying to hug himself or maybe he was trying to imagine it was his beloved.

"Ya right old man," he turned his back to him and began to walk away, "I really do love her."

-------------------------------------------------

Normally one would look forwards to Friday night but Orihime was dreading it. She felt dirty as she took Uryu's hand as he lead her to the moves, she may have felt better about it if she had told Shiro and she may even enjoyed herself if he had given his approval on it, but then again maybe not, she had not spoken to him since he told her that he loved her. Orihime could not help but compare everything the Quincy did to Shiro, the way his skin felt, how tightly he held her hand, even his voice and smile, everything was being compared to the Hollow, she imaged what it would be like if she was out with Shiro and not Uryu.

Well for starters they would not be going to a public place like the moves, and if they where in such a place she knew that the Hollow would be up to no good, taking full advantage that no one would be able to see him. The film was interesting, it was one she had wanted to see for some time, but Hime found herself not enjoying it, contently worrying about her Hollow lover, was he going to find out? Would he hate her? Would he hurt her?

The cold night air brought her back to reality. It was Friday night so Ichigo would be up late meaning that Shiro would have a small time frame to take control, so even if she was not on a date she would not see him tonight, she told herself. It was not like she did not like Uryu, just not in a romantic way, after all there small group had been through together it had brought them all close, but not as close as she felt towards Shiro, she tried to stop thinking of him for a bit, at least till she was home, alone.

"That was a good move, don't you think Inoue-san?" he asked her as they slowly started to make there way home.

"Oh yes, I have been wanting to see it for some time but never got around to it." she smiled at him, not really recalling much of the film they just watched.

Silence descended on them once again. The only sounds where there footfalls and the occasional car going past, they both where tense and nerves, but for two totally different reasons, this was the Quincy's first date so he was worried about a Hollow ruining it for him, little did he know that it had already happened, Hime's mind was wondering back to her lover.

Uryu stopped in his tracks, feeling the reiatsu of a Hollow. Orihime stopped as well, seeing the change in him and faintly feeling the Hollow herself, but before ether of them could say or do anything the reiatsu vanished.

"Now what are you two doing out so late at night, you never know what's out."

"I'm surprised you got to the Hollow so fast, Kurosaki." Uryu glared at said death god, who was standing on a car roof not to far away from them.

Ichigo just grinned, "I got to it fast because I'm good, but what are you two doing out?"

"We are on a date." the Quincy said as he took a hold of Orihime's hand, who seemed to shuffle nervously and look down.

_A date? Could this be his plan too.. Ichigo you idiot why didn't you think of that?_

"I see, well then ill let you two be then, and don't worry about the Hollows I have them taken care of."

Before Uryu could come up with a retort the death god shunpo'd away. Orihime felt a chill go down her spine, like someone just dropped an ice cube down her back, she prayed that Shiro had been sleeping inside of him just then, or that he looked away, but she knew that her next meeting with her love was going to be harsh.

"Are you ok? You seem distracted." Uryu's voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"I'm fine Ishida-kun, just worried about Kurosaki-kun, I hope he is doing ok."

He smirked, just like Orihime to be worried over others.

"I'm sure he is fine, but…. You have been distracted in school recently, and you have been seeming distant, is everything ok?"

"I-I'm fine, it's just," she looked away from him, "winter is coming, and it… brings back memories that's all."

He nodded in agreement, not saying anything more. He would of believed that was what was wrong with her, but he had seen the marks on her neck, he asked her nothing more as they continued on walking, getting no closer to what he wanted to know but he did enjoy the date so it was not a total loss, maybe he should ask her out next weekend as well. He pondered the idea for a moment, if she was with him it would keep her away from whoever was hurting her, and maybe after some time she would willingly give him the name he was looking for.

"You don't have to walk me all the way home."

He looked up, seeing that this is where they would normally part ways seeing as their homes where out of the way of each other.

"It's ok Inoue-san, I don't mind." he smiled at her, the idea popping into his head that maybe someone was waiting for her at home.

"But I mean it, ill be ok by myself and I hate for you to have to go so far out of your way."

He was about to object, but he wounded if it would only hurt her more at this point. He frowned, considering that he may be acting odd himself, he could feel Kurosaki's reiatsu nearby so her safety on the rest of her walk was not going to be an issue, but the Quinsy did wonder, how long had the Shinigami been following them?

"Well if you insist Inoue-san," he sighed, "I had a lovely night, and Inoue, you know you can come talk to me about anything that is troubling you."

She just smiled at him, "I know Ishida-kun thank you, good night, see you Monday." she waved at him as she walked away.

He waved back as she disappeared down the road. Sighing to himself, this was going to be harder then he first thought, he felt her reiatsu move further away with Kurosaki's keeping nearby her, if anything happened to her he was going to put an arrow through the death god.

It suddenly seemed to get cold as Orihime reached her house, along with the feeling she was being followed. She looked around, not feeling anything that lead her to believe that she was being followed by a Hollow, her heard what sounded like whistling, the rushing of air past something. She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide with shock as Zangetsu dug into the wall next to her, slowly, like she did not want to look but her body was out of her control, she turned to face the other side of the road eyes following the trail of white cloth that was always attached to the blade, Orihime's dark eyes lay on the orange-haired Shinigami standing just a few feet away. She knew even though his hair and clothes where the standard Ichigo's she knew it was not him, he would of never thrown his zanpakuto at her like that.

She stood there, like a deer in the headlights as he slowly walked towards her. Run, its what she wanted to do, what every fibre in her body was telling her to do, but she was rooted to the spot, held firmly in place by yellow and black eyes. She had been imagining what would happen if he found out but it was far worse then that, the Hollow mask forming around his left eye was a show of the severity of it all, she found herself backing up as he moved in, her back hitting the wall as she found herself denying her situation.

"A date with Uryu Ishida," he glared at her, "you went on a fucking date with the Quinsy!"

"S-Shiro-kun I can explain it.."

"Quite!" he grabbed her neck, slowly starting to strangle her with one hand, "what have I told you! You are mine! No one is allowed to touch you!"

Orihime struggled to breath in his grasp, her eyes wondering from him to watch two people walk down the opposite road. She wanted to call out to them, to get help but she knew it was pointless, they would not be able to see him or do anything to him; she did not even know if she had the breath to talk let alone shout out. His grip on her tightened for an instant, brining her attention back to him, the Hollow mask was slowly spreading across his face, the light from a passing car blinded her for an instant but she wished it was longer, to see him like this was truly frightening for her.

"P-Please… Shiro-kun… I.. I can't.."

She gasped as he let go of her. The harsh rush of cold air into her body a welcomed feeling, she found herself slipping to her knees as she tried to catch her breath, she kept her eyes to the ground it was preferable then seeing his angry eyes.

"Maybe it was not clear before," he grabbed her shoulder, pulling her to her feet and pushing her into the wall, "You. Are. Mine!" he then used his own body to pin her there, "I think you need a reminder."

She felt his hands under her dress. Her first though was to fight him off, but she knew he would easily overpower her so it would no nothing but anger him even more, she became almost content with her fate of her lover forcing himself on her out here, but she wished that he looked less like Ichigo as he did, that he did not have that tanned skin, orange hair and half formed mask. He pushed his lips onto hers in a punishing kiss, her eyes widened and she struggled against him as hard as she could, pounding on his chest with her fists, Shiro was shocked by her sudden protests, he took a step back letting her go.

Orihime slid down the wall till her bottom hit the floor, her eyes wide and starting to brim with tears and her hands covering her mouth. Shiro's brow knitted together in confusion, it was odd that she started to put up a fight just then and not at the beginning, he felt something on his lip, instinctively he licked it, the familiar taste of copper filled his mouth as he rose his hand and touched the teeth of his Hollow mask, his fingers coming away covered in blood. His own eyes where wide as he looked down at Hime, she was trying not to cry he could tell, crouching down before her he carefully took her wrist and pulled her hands away from her mouth, he normally enjoyed the sight of blood, but not this time.

The teeth of his mask had cut her upper lip. The force behind the kiss was enough to make the teeth just rip right though her lip, a small but steady stream of blood trickling from the wound, for the Hollow it felt like something was shredding his insides, he did not want this, he just got so mad when he saw her with Uryu he lost control of himself, and now she was sitting in the street crying and bloodied.

"I-I'm sorry Hime!" his voice sounded so different then normal it scared him.

He went to move in and try to comfit her. But his body froze for a moment before he jumped to his feet, his left hand coming up and pulling at the mask, he screamed, waving his right hand around like he was trying to hit something, she was lucky that Zangetsu was still imbedded in the wall or she may have been hurt badly.

"Stop it! Stop it! This does not concern you!" the Hollow shouted as he tried to stay in control of the body.

With a primal roar Ichigo tore the mask from his face, small wisps on dark energy disappearing into the air. At that point Orihime knew it was all over, Shiro's fight for control, her relationship with him and her friendship with Ichigo, she knew all of it ended the moment he took off the mask.


	6. Chapter 6: Hollow pain for us both

Ichigo gasped for breath, like he had just had his head held down underwater. His Hollow mask disintegrating in his hand, falling to the pavement as nothing more then sand that was blown away with the wind, Orihime felt her heart drop lower and lower the pain in her chest far out waving the pain on her mouth. Ichigo looked down, eyes widening as he realized that she was injured, he crotched down in front of her like Shiro did before hand and slowly pulled away her hand, revealing to him the bloodied cut lip.

"Inoue what happened?! Who did this to you!" he asked, his eyes never leaving her wound.

"K-Kurosaki-kun.. I.. It was..," she throw her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun I'm so, so sorry!"

He was taken back by her actions. The Shinigami held onto her at she wept, concerned about what had happened when he Hollow took over, he knew that Orihime was involved somehow but now was not the time to ask about that she was injured and needed help.

"It's Ok Inoue, it's ok, lets go inside and get you fixed up." he helped her up before retrieving Zangetsu from the wall.

She did not even look at him as they walked the last few steps to her door. She rushed in as soon as she unlocked the door, Ichigo walked in closing it behind him, he saw her rush into her bathroom where he heard the running of water, he followed shortly after, leaning up against the door frame as he watched her dab at her wound with a wet cloth.

"Why don't you use your powers?" he asked.

Orihime almost jumped out of her skin as he talked, a blush forming on her face as she looked down.

"I-I don't want to use them for small stuff like this it, it makes me feel weak.."

"Inoue," he sighed as he walked up to her, "you are not weak, a cut like that will need stitches," he turned away from her, "please heal yourself, I can't stand to see your blood."

Ichigo walked back into her living room as he heard, and felt, herself use her powers to heal the split lip. His Hollow had remained quite, and that had him worried, when he had forced him back in the pass he had not remained quite at all, but it was something more then that, the Hollow had taken control not long after he ran into her and Uryu on the streets and when he came back in control he was in front of Orihime, so he knew that his Hollow was after her but the main question was why?

_If you screw up again, I'll butcher EVERYONE I see_, the last warning echoed in his mind, back when he defeated him in Vaizard training.

He thought for a moment that he had picked Inoue for his first target. But still that was not right, Ichigo was calm and focused when his Hollow took over, it was more like his Hollow went berserk on seeing her, it was like the King's Horse bucked up wildly and he was thrown off for a moment, he was about to start yelling at his Hollow when Inoue walked in, her face down turned but her lip was healed.

"Inoue I know it was my Hollow that injured you like that, tell me what happened."

She could not meet his eyes, no matter how hard she tried. Tears started to well up in her eyes again as she tried to blink them away, she could cry later when he had left not in front of them, in front of both of them, she wondered if Shiro was trying not to cry as well, she heard him move to comfort her. Ichigo felt a loss on what to do, never did he think he would have to comfort her after his inner Hollow had attacked her in some way, he knew at this moment she was using all her will to remain strong and not cry in front of him, he went to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

_Don't touch her!_ His Hollow barked in his head.

"I-I'm sorry," she looked up at him, finally being able to meet his gaze, "I-I did not want to hurt your feelings, Shiro-kun!"

Ichigo's brow furrowed in confusion, "Inoue what are you talking about?"

Orihime grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling herself closer to him. Her body was shaking, he did not know if it was out of fear or sadness or maybe it was the shock of what happened starting to set in.

"I'm sorry Shiro-kun," she looked Ichigo striate in the eyes as she apologized, "I'm so, so sorry, please don't be angry at me Shiro-kun."

He was about to ask her who she was apologizing too, but then it hit him she was looking at him but she was not him who she was talking too, the Shinigami's eyes widened as it started to sink in.

"Inoue is Shiro, is he... is Shiro my..." he found himself unable to ask fully.

She gave a slow nod.

"So... You... and my Hollow are.." it seemed like a surreal question for him to ask, but he found himself asking it.

Orihime could not hold it in any more. She slipped down onto her knees and started to cry, this was all her fault, if she had just said no to the date, made up an excuse for something then Shiro would not of gotten angry and tried to take over Ichigo's body and then they would not be in this situation.

"How?" it was one word, but the one she had been dreading.

"F-Friday night you where injured and came to me for healing... but it was.. it was..." she shook her head trying to hold it together, "It was Shiro, he kissed me and, and touched me.. then he.. we.." she could not go on.

_I took her to bed, and screwed her_. his Hollow finished for her, he knew that the King was angry so he decided to draw that anger onto him, it was the only thing he could do, _I have been coming back here every night Kingy, every night for the past week._

"So.. you.. and he.."

She nodded, not looking at him. Ichigo ranked a hand though his hair to hard it hurt slightly, his nails scrapping his scalp and pulling his hair, he started to pace back and forth, becoming restless in his anger part of him did not want to believe it was true, out of all the people she knew what it would mean if his Hollow took over, and here she was there incising it to take control. Some of his anger ebbed as he looked at her, knowing Orihime as he did he knew that she believed that she was in love with him, he had to wonder what poison he whispered to her to make her agree to him defiling her body every night, his thoughts then wondered to what the Hollow was doing to her. Ichigo knew that he was the one leaving the marks he had been wondering about on her body, but he wondered what marks where there in areas he could not see? had he been scratching her? cutting her?

He could not stop images of a tied up Orihime covered in her own blood screaming as his Hollow ravished her. it was almost to much to take.

"You are going to stop seeing him," she could tell it was an order, not an request, "and.. maybe we should avoid each other as much as we can for the next few days, just encase it... triggers anything.."

Both of them stayed silent and still for a few minutes. Part of her was expecting him to say something like that, but it still did not make it any more easer to hear, she did not look at him as she nodded.

"Can I, can I at least say goodbye to him?" she asked, but never looked up.

_Common King just one goodbye, it wont hurt ya any, just enough control to talk that's all I need._

Ichigo wanted to say no, tell his Hollow to shut up and walk out, but he knew that would only hurt Inoue more. He sighed, getting down on one knee in front of her, doing something he never thought he would do, closing his eyes, he threatened his Hollow before letting some of its power out, he reopen his eyes, the iris' now yellow.

"Hime..." it was Shiro's dark voice that spilled from Ichigo's lips.

Her head snapped up to look him in the eyes, it was a bitter-sweet moment for her, it would be there last goodbye.

"Shiro-kun!" she throw her arms around his neck, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault if I just said no then this would of never happened!"

"It's ok we both knew that this would not go on," he put his arms around her and rubbed her back, "I love you Hime, even if Kingy wont let us be together I will always love you."

It was a hard moment for the Hollow. He had finally understood what it meant to love, what it felt like to be in love both the good and the bad, and now when he just beginning to understand that feeling to embrace it he had to let go the one he loved, and it hurt, it hurt more then anything he had experienced before, his grip on her tightened as his chest felt like it was going to collapse in on itself, he wanted to go wild and destroy everything just because he could not have her. He could already feel Ichigo's hands around his neck wanting to strangle the Hollow for what he had done to Orihime, but he would never understand that it was truly love, to the King he was just using her for lust if even he stretched it that far and she was naive enough to believe his lies and foolish enough for her to think she was in love with him, he felt Orihime's body shake as she started to cry fully no longer able to hold back the flood of sadness, she probably thought herself weak for crying in front of them, but he did not think that. He stroked her hair etching its feeling into his mind, the smell of her shampoo, the warmth of her skin, all of it he was severing as he had a feeling that soon the memory would be the only thing keeping him going.

"I love you too Shiro-kun," she pulled away from him slightly to look in his yellow eyes, she always loved the colour, "goodbye I will miss you, don't forget me."

He tried to smirk but his lips did not move in the slightest, it felt like he was dead.

"Like I could ever forget you Hime." he placed a kiss on her forehead before standing up and backing away.

With a sigh he closed his eyes. Ichigo coming back fully in control when he opened them, she was looking at the floor again, not being able to face her friend for what danger she had put him in, she did not know what to say to him, she could not stand all of the shame, glut and sadness that was crashing down on her.

"Goodbye Inoue." that was the only thing he said before he disappeared out her room, and as she guessed, out her life.

She screamed so lowed it startled her. Her tears would not halt even if she tried, she cried so hard, harder then she had cried when her brother died, it felt like she was going to start crying blood if it carried on, her voice became raw and horse and her chest was racked with pain, she would of cried less if he died as she would of known what happened to him and where he had gone, but knowing he was out there and not being able to see him or even seeing him but being barred from even speaking to him. It felt like she had lost it all, her brother her friendship of her first crush and now she had lost her lover, the flow of tears stopped, but her sorrow did not end, it was like her body was giving up trying to make the tears she required, her voice had given up working she could not even make the smallest sound, everything was giving up and it was not long that she had given up crying, she sighed getting slowly and shaken to her feet string blindly at what was in front of her, she walked over to her brothers alter and stared blindly at his photo that smiling face of his normally helped her feel better but not this time, she took out her hair pins and placed them by his photo then left to find something to help her pain.

--------------------------------------------------

Shiro did not try to block or doge the attack. The blade of Zangetsu cutting a deep gash across his chest, his body hardly moved from the attack and the pain not registering to the Hollow, he was in so much pain from having Orihime taken from him that the physical assault on him from the King was nothing, thunder rumbled in the sky followed by the flash of lighting before the rain started, Shiro lost sight of his blood in the foreboding sky as he suffered blow after blow till he thought he may need to rename himself Aka as his clothes became nothing more then bloodied rags that stuck to his blood smeared skin. Ichigo stopped his attack, griping his zanpaktuo so hard his hands started to scream in pain, the Shinigami panted as he glared at his inner Hollow, Shiro started to feel the sting of his wounds set in, but it was not enough to counter the deep unending pain in his chest, he was thinking about her goodbye, there was something in the way she said it that made him uneasy almost like she was secretly confessing something to him his brow furrowed before his eyes opened wide.

_No she wouldn't, She couldn't, She can't._

His head snapped back as Ichigo punched him, it was the first time since it had started that he reacted to being hit, he could not let himself be beaten now he had to fight back take control if he must if he did not then he will lose Hime. He took his White Zangetsu in hand and parred Ichigo's attack.

"Wait, King, stop we gotta."

"Shut the hell up Hollow!" Ichigo spat at him, "this is what you get for doing.... things to Inoue!"

Ichigo brought Zangetsu down on him, but the Hollow easy side stepped out the way, he put a foot on top of the zanpakuto, Ichigo was too upset and angry to focus himself to fight properly.

"Hold one second damn it," he put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders looking him striate in the eyes, "It's Hime I-I think she is gonna do something drastic!"

The orange haired male just scowled at him but did wonder why his Hollow just studded. Shiro shook him violently like he was trying to get his attention.

"We have to go back to Hime! I think she is gonna hurt herself!"

It was Ichigo's eyes that went wide this time. He wanted to dismiss it as lies, that Inoue would never do something like that, but part of him was starting to believe that his Hollow really did care for her, after watching their goodbyes from his subconscious he found his theory of lieing for lust starting to seem like a lie itself, there was something in him when he was parting from her he would not say he hollow was feeling warm and fuzzy or cold, but he felt something, like a hot draft of air blowing though him, his Hollow for ones did not feel quite so Hollow. That's when he notes something, maybe it was a trick of light or how the rain was running down his face but he could of swear that Shiro was crying, the Hollows body was trembling ever so slightly, Ichigo had never seen this from his Hollow before it was so out of character for him. Normally he would say his dark counterpart being able to feel even the slightest bit of love imposable, and that Inoue would do something to herself would fall into that category as well, but he has seen and done some things that would fall into the realm of imposable so would the two facts really be that far fetched?

"Please King, go back and at least check on her!"

Ichigo pushed the Hollow away, as much as he hated to admit it he was right there was something wrong with Inoue when he left, and checking up could not hurt at all.

"Fine but if you try anything when I'm there I won't give you time to regret it!"

With that Ichigo left, the rain easing up but not stopping. Shiro wanted to scream out but he knew it would be pointless, his wounds where starting to effect him as he staggered, but still the deep pain in his chest was grater, he felt a hand being placed firmly on his shoulder, he did not need to turn around and look to know who it was, it could of only been one person anyway, the Hollow sighed not knowing what to do next, he turned his golden gaze down to the window below him, normally he would be glued to it using it as a way to watch the outside world, but he could not, the storm had clouded it over.

"If you could leave this world, what would you do?" Zangetsu's voice was almost drowned out by the rain.

"I would go to Hime!" he glared at him, "I would stay with her, but what's the point in asking something like that?"

"Have you forgotten that I had to manifest myself in the outside world in order to teach Ichigo Bankai?"

Shiro's eyes winded, "Manifest?!"

-------------------------------------------------

Ichigo had shunpo'd back to Inoue's. He did not really think that she would do anything, sure she would be upset for a few days but self harm he thought was not going to happen, feeling that it would be wrong to jump in though a window, yet somehow feeling that he had done it a lot anyway, he decided to try the front door first he did not know why it would just be easer just to spy on her from the bedroom window but anyway he was standing there now so he thought he should try it first. With a sigh he lifted his hand to knock on the door but as his knuckle brushed it, it cracked open slightly a thin stream of light spilling out like a blade cutting deep into the night, the fact that she had not locked her door set alarm bells off in both Ichigo's and Shiro's mind, slowly he pushed it open peering inside. All was quite inside, there was no sound of footsteps, the running or splashing of water nor could he hear the sound of crying it was too quite, far too quite for his liking, the Vaizard carefully entered closing the door behind him with a soft click, the living room light was on but she was not there slowly he walked over to her bedroom. Orihime was laying face down on the pillow but he could tell by the way her body was moving that she was breathing, he was going to leave her there but then he realised that her bathroom light was on, he brow knitted together slightly something was not right for her to leave her door unlocked and two lights on.

He walked into the bathroom, seemingly not notes by Inoue. Glancing in the first thing that court his eye was the light reflecting off the mirrored door of the medicine cabernet, he walked over as quite as he could so not to disturb her and gently closed it, looking at his reflection for a moment or two before his gaze travelled down too the sink there, lay two small discarded plastic bottles, he quickly snapped them up eyes wide as he read the labels, pain killers and sleeping tablets both where empty. His hands shook, he was right, his Hollow was right, he did not know how many of each she had took as he did not know how much was in there but knowing how powerful the sleeping drugs where he feared for the worse he rushed back to her side his heart in his gut.

"Inoue! Inoue!" he shook her franticly, hoping that he was not too late.

She mumbled something unclear and moved ever so slightly. Knowing that she was not too late Ichigo pulled her arm over his shoulder and dragged her too her feet, she groaned and her eyes moved under her eyelids, there was still hope but he needed to get the drugs out of her quick and there was only one way he could think off to do that. Pulling her over to her bathroom where he carefully knelt her down by the side of her bathtub.

"I'm sorry Inoue but its the only thing I can think of." he sighed.

Ichigo drove the handle of Zangetsu into her stomach forcing her to throw up. He held her hair back as she empted the content of her stomach into the bath, it was not pleasant for both of them but at least now she was safe, but it scared him that she had tried to do something like this, he rubbed her back as she dry heaved, her stomach still convulsing from the blow, was being parted from his Hollow that bad that she had to take her life?

Did she really love him that much, it seemed imposable. Shiro was cruel and twisted, power hungry and he did not care who he had to kill to get what he wanted, he was pure instinct and seemed imposable that he could do any form of kind act if its fake or not, but here was one of his best friends trying to commit suicide because she could not be with him.

"Inoue, are you ok? Inoue!"

She fell into him, partly drowsy by the drugs her body did absorbed. Orihime felt horrified that he has seen her and helped her, she knew that this had worsened things between them and would of gotten Shiro into deeper trouble, she tried to push him away but was so drowsy that she could only manage a small nudge, she did not want this, she was not sure what she wanted at the moment, but then again maybe she did. She want HIM to be holding her, to kiss her and to tell her it will be ok, that he will never leave her again, that is what she wanted more then anything, but she knew that was not going to happen.

"What where you thinking?" Ichigo asked, it was hard to tell if he was angry or upset, most likely both.

"K-Kurosaki-kun,"

She opened her eyes and looked at him, it was hard to read his face like he was trying to fell fifty different things at once and did not know what one too show.

"I-I don't know," she stuttered out adrenaline starting to drown out any of the sleeping drugs in her, "I just, I just..."

He helped her to her feet and lead her back to the bed room. It felt odd to Ichigo being here, in this room, the room his Hollow had been coming every night and sleeping with Inoue, that the very bed they where now sitting on was the bed where they.... He stood up and started to pace back and forth, he could not think of that now, he should not think of it at all.

"Why?" he asked looking at her with pleading eyes.

Orihime looked away from him, " I-I love him, I really do love him, he was all I had and now he is gone," she shook her head, like part of her was in denial, "so now i have nothing."

"....Hime..."

Ichigo's head snapped to the side so fast he almost hurt himself, Orihime's eyes slowly looked up realising that it was not Ichigo that said her name. Her eyes widened as she saw Shiro standing there, the black next to the white, if she did not see Ichigo looking at him with a shocked expression on his face she would of dismissed him as a figment of her imagination.

"You!" Ichigo growled as he went for his zanpaktuo, "How did you..."

_Wait for a moment Ichigo_, it was Zangetsu that stayed his hand, _just watch what happens_.

Shiro and Orihime's eyes never left each other as he walked over and sat on the bed. With shaking hands Orihime touched his cheek, she could not believe it was really him, the Hollow pushed his face into her hand, trying to confirm to her that he was as real as ever before, her hand ran down his neck, fingers trailing over the contours of his collar bone before laying flat on his chest. Shiro cupped her face in his hands, and gently kissed her eyes before placing his lips on hers, Hime slowly wrapped her arms around him, locking them tightly knowing that he was most likely going to be taken from her again if she let go. He let go of her face, still keeping his lips too hers as he put his arms around her in turn and held her firmly, afraid of hurting her if he griped on as tight as he really wanted too, he pulled his mouth away from hers earning a small moan of protest from Hime who just rested her head on his shoulder. Shiro turned his black and yellow eyes to Ichigo, the Shinigami was shocked at his inner Hollows actions, the way he gently held her and kissed her made him seem almost, almost human, there seemed to be a few unspoken words between them as their eyes locked, Ichigo knew that despite his Hollow having manifested itself outside he could tell that Shiro's powers where still under his control, and if he wished he could force his physical form to dissipate and his mind to return back to his inner world.

_You knew about this didn't you, Zangetsu._

He did not know what to do. Too see Inoue act this way and for his Hollow to be so calm, almost caring, it was strange but he could not help thinking when he saw them like that that maybe, just maybe he should let them be, give them a chance to try, after all that Inoue had been thought she needed someone to love her, even if he did not truly believe yet that Shiro truly loved her, but he made her feel loved and that was good enough for now. Ichigo's sigh seemed to make then flinch like scolded children and hold on to each other tighter, fearing that he was going to force them apart.

"I don't like this at all but..." his face softened , "I guess I will allow it for now, but you!" he pointed at his Hollow, "if you hurt her i swear that I will make it so you wish that you could die!"

Orihime looked at him shocked. She could not believe it, it seemed unreal that he had allowed him to stay, Ichigo turned his back on the two of them feeling utterly lost and confused on what was going on and what he should do, he quickly left without another word to them, not knowing what to say and knowing him staying was not going to help anyone. Shiro blinked a few times as his King left his mind still in shock of being allowed to have Hime, but it was not long before that insane grin of his broke out across his face as he started to laugh, but it soon died down as he felt Orihime start to shake in his arms, he looked down at her, she was crying but he knew it was not because she was sad. Lovingly he layed her down placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep Hime, Sleep I will be here in the morning I promises"

Shiro sat on the edge of her bed eyes never leaving her, they would have some thing to talk over in the morning.

* * *

sorry this one took so long and let me just say wow thanks all for the reviews and stuff so far this is my highest for Reviwes (28) C2s (2) Faves (19) and alerts (22)


	7. Chapter 7: Its that time

Shiro woke to the sound of running water. His eyes fluttered closed again, knowing that it was the sound of the shower running, he sat up with a start just finally realising that he had fallen asleep, he rubbed his face as he looked around, the covers had been pulled over him and a pillow had been put under his head, he found it cute that Hime would do that. Shiro wanted to crawl back under the covers and sleep some more, and maybe he would do that when Hime got out of the shower, he did not care what the time was or if she made plans to go out today, after the hell they went through last night this weekend was just going to be spent between them, and of cores between the sheets.

_But I wonder where too from here, seeing, as I'm free from the King like this_. He pondered.

But really it did not matter to him at the time. Shiro leaned his head all the way to one side, then too the other earning a crack from his neck, he then stretched his arms and back as he yawned snapping his jaws shut at the end like he was biting the air, shaking his head from side to side making his sleep flattened hair fluff up, a light giggle pulled his attention to the door. Orihime stood there wrapped up in a white towel, her still wet hair stuck to her neck like a second skin, but it was the smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes that took his breath away, it was like when she saw him stretching she realised that he really was here.

"Ya should of woken me Hime ya know I would of loved to join you in the shower." he grinned at her.

"Well you see you looked so cu.. Hansom when sleeping I did not have the heart to wake you." she smile as she walked over to the bed.

He let the fact that she almost called him cute go. He reached up and took a hold of the top of her towel, Orihime let her hands fall to her sides, his fingers ticked the top of her breasts as he removed the only item from her, keenly inspecting her once her body was reviled to him, her body was unmarked and flawless like always, running his fingers over her stomach where Ichigo had hit her he found no mark meaning she had healed herself. The sink twitched lightly under his fingers, her body feeling unnaturally light and ticklish today, but then it had reason to be today, Orihime was overjoyed that he was here apart from Ichigo and free to stay with her, she could not hold back the giggles as he placed feather light kisses over her stomach, his hair tickling her breasts.

Her giggles died down when his lips where replaced with his hot tongue. Shiro slowly pulled her towards him, so that she was now straddling his lap, he licked and sucked at her skin being careful not to nip or leave any sort of marks on her, he could taste her sop on her skin but it did not detour him at all. He slowly moved up, running his tongue over the bottom of her breasts, his right arm holding her to his body, whist his left hand slowly moved up her body almost without his knowing, Orihime gasped and closed her eyes as his fingers brushed over a nipple, his mouth moving hungrily higher as well, with a primal growl he span her around so she was on laying on the bed, Shiro on top of her.

Orihime was content to stay like that. His left hand massaging her breast whilst he sucked hungrily on the right, till now he had normally ignored her breasts never really using them to seduce her in anyway till now, she arched her back as he growled again, he let the breast out of his mouth and took it in his other hand as he watched her squirm beneath him. His left hand moved up off of her breast, along her collar bone and up round the back of her head, as he lifted her head her moth opened slightly, allowing the Hollow to slip his hot blue tongue in.

Shiro slowed the moan as he played with her nipple. His right hand moved around to her back, pressing her tight against him, he could not help but grin as she battled for domains, the first time she had ever done it, but it did not take much for him to win over her, his tongue gently caressing hers, after a minute or two he reluctantly pulled away for breath.

"Hime," he purred in her ear, "Would you hate me if I made love to you right now?"

She was confused by his question. Maybe part of him thought that it would be improper after what happened last night, but she did not care about that she wanted him to make love to her, to make the world around them disappear so that it was only them, in the moment of pure bliss that would make all the pain from last night fade away. She did not agree to him in words, she did not have too, the gentle tug at his sash was all that was needed, with a quick kiss he slipped off the bed to undress himself, Orihime laid there as she watched him, her body already reacting in anticipation of what was about to come, things seemed different watching him in daylight, the way the sun hit his skin looked like sun shinning on freshly fallen snow, Shiro smiled at her as he slowly crawled onto the bed.

"You know Hime," he purred again, his dark eyes locking onto hers, "I don't think I will be able to hold myself back this time."

She gasped as the shock of hot skin on skin rush through her. She could feel his tip rubbing and brushing lightly at her entrance, wrapping her legs around him he found herself not really lessening to his warning, Shiro thrust himself in not taking any care in his entry, he gave a deep primal growl that rumbled through his body and into hers, he felt like a possessive animal that was breeding with his mate and he knew that now he was going to act like it, he was not as gentle as their last love making sessions. His movements where hard and fast, his right arm snaked around her back and grabbed at her shoulder, whilst his left gripped at her hip, holding onto her tightly like he thought she was going to try to escape from him at any chance she got.

Orihime did the only thing she could do. She held onto him as he ravished her like a beast, but despite how it sounded she was not scared of the way he acted; she could see it in his eyes, some deep primal need for release.

"Shiro.... Shiro.... I-I... ahhh!" she gasped.

He was hitting the right spot over and over, she would feel sore later but for now, it was bliss. Shiro could feel her clawing at his back, the slight pain adding to the adrenalin and hastened his descent into primal madness, his low growl seemed to brake every time he slammed into her, the hollow wanted to bite into her shoulder but knew that he should not leave marks. Orihime knew that she was close, her body and mind going numb to everything except him, his mouth locked down over hers, swallowing down her screams as she reached her climax, a few shuddering thrusts later and she felt Shiro feel her with his warmth. He pulled him mouth away from hers, allowing the both of them to get much needed breath, his grip on her relaxed but Orihime still held onto him tightly, a few stray tears ran down the side of her face that did not go unseen by her lover.

"What the matter Hime! Did I hurt you?" he asked, a bit worried that he had done just that.

"N-No Shiro-kun, it's just, I'm so happy."

Shiro could not understand humans sometimes. They cried when they where sad and they cried when they where happy, it confused him some times, leaving him wondering what he had done wrong when he infect had done everything right, his licked up her tears giving a low purring sound as he did so, Hime smiled as she got comfy under him, not wanting to move from their possessions, not ever. The Hollow nuzzled his face into her neck, giving off another happy growl as Orihime ran her fingers through his heir, his body shuddered as he wounded what the hell was happening to him, he could feel his body wanting to spill more of his hot seed into her, but he managed to control himself.

"I love you Shiro-kun."

"I love you too Hime." he said as he kissed her.

Shiro pulled himself free form her, chuckling as she gave a small cry and shuddered at his depicter from her sweet heavenly lips. The Hollow laid down next to her, drawing patterns on her skin with his thin white fingers, it started to give her Goosebumps, she cuddled up to him pillowing her head on his chest she felt the low rumble flow through his body as he drifted off into sleep. Orihime grinned to herself, remembering when they first made love it was her that feel asleep right after, but he was up all the night watching over her, and now it gave her the chance to admire his sleeping form, moving slowly as to not disturb him she lifted her head up and propped herself up on one elbow.

She could not help but smile, he was so…. Adorable.

His face seemed so soft. It was like he was human, his lips where parted and strait, a far cry from his normal almost face splitting lunatic grin he had, his gold and black eyes hidden behind snow white eyelids, even his body was relaxed. Orihime lightly brushed the hair from his face, his brow furrowed for a moment before settling again, Hime sighed inwardly, she wondered what it was going to be like now, was it going to be everything she imagined it to be? Or will it be totally different? Orihime found herself pushed down, Shiro's hand firmly on the top of her arm.

"Sleep." the Hollowed mumbled.

"We can't sleep all day Shiro-kun." she giggled

He opened one eye to look at her, "Don't see why not Hime."

"But.. But.." she struggled to come up with a good reason for not staying in bed.

"Fine," he closed his eye, "How about we go out tonight?"

Orihime's eyes widened and Shiro soon found himself on his back, Hime's lips pressed tight to his own. The Hollow was shocked that she would react that way about it, was it so farfetched that he would ask her out, sure they both knew it was not going to be a dinner date or something like that, but still for her to be this surprised. Shiro placed a hand on the back of her head, kissing her back, but he soon found and pushed her away slightly braking the kiss.

"Your still wet."

"Huh?"

Orihime looked at him confused, she pinched her legs together wondering if that is what he was on about. Shiro took a lock of hair between his fingers, squeezing it gently causing a small trail of water to run down his hand.

"Your hair is still wet Hime, ya better go and dry It." he told her.

"A-ah n-no its fine!" she strutted, her face going red embarrassed about what she thought he meant.

"No it's not Hime," he scowled at her, "I don't want you getting a cold."

"I will be Ok Shiro-kun, its quite hot in here." she giggled lightly.

Orihime pressed her lips to his, but he did not kiss back. Shirosaki shot her a glare, and for a second it actually scared her, it was like one of the glares Grimmjow use to shoot her, Hime recoiled from him feeling no different towards him as she did to any of the Arrancar, Shiro seemed a bit confused by her sudden reaction. It was like something snapped inside of her and she felt like she was back in 'that' place, back with 'them', she felt like she had been defiled, violated down to her core, backing away from the Hollow on her bed Orihime tried to cover herself up with her arms. Said Hollow was confused as too what happened to make her act this way, it had been so sudden, he slid himself off the bed and slowly started to move towards her, every step he took forwards she shuffled back some more.

"Hime? What's the matter?"

"S-s-stay away!" she muttered, eyes wide.

Shiro reached out to her, only to have his hand smacked away.

"STAY AWAY!!" she screamed.

She turned to run away from him, but the Hollow's movements where a lot faster. He wrapped him arms tightly around her, pulling her into him, his hand covered her mouth to quite her screams as she trashed in his grasp, but he refused to let go, he could feel her tears on his hand and wrist, and he could drink in her fear and panic, normally he would of loved this, but not now. Orihime went limp in his arms, her body shacking as she cried, Shiro sunk to the floor still holding the shacking woman, he moved his hand away from her mouth and shifted his arms so he was holding her in a possession that would be more comforting, it was over as quickly as it started, but it still left the Hollow bewildered as too what happened.

"I-I'm s-s-s-sory Shiro-kun, I-I don't know what happened, it, it was like I felt I was back in Las Noches." she got out between sobs.

In truth she knew what had set it off, but there was no way she was going to tell him. Orihime never really got over what happened in Las Noches, one could never really get over what happened there, they sat there naked on the floor as Orihime finally confessed to someone what happened behind the white walls, she told him how Loly and Menloy would beat her close to death when Uiquiorra was not around, and when that was over the 6th, Grimmjow, who would come in and do… things to her… normally just after the other two arrancar had almost killed her.

Orihime was lucky that she had her face berried into the crook of Shiro's neck. It meant she did not have to see the look of pure rage on his face, he bit deep into his arm trying to control his temper, the Hollow's own blood running down his arm and dripping from his elbow. He knew all of the arrancar that hurt her where dead, but that was not good enough, he wanted to rip of their mask's and ram them down there throats before skinning them. But he could do none of that, the only thing he could do now is take care of Hime, Shiro stopped biting his arm, hiding the wound behind his back.

"Its ok now Hime, they are all dead, and I wont let anything like that I promise." he cooed to her.

They sat there for ages and never really did go out that night, only walking a few blocks before Hime felt nerves and they turned back. For weeks after things seemed to get better, it was everything Orihime had imagined it, he never showed up in school when she was around her friends but she found a place to sneak off too, where it was safe for him to show up, that the two lovers would kiss before she had to return to her class. Ichigo still seemed a bit weary of the relationship between his best friend and his inner hollow, but she seemed happy and Shiro.. Well… he seemed…

…Tamed..

There was no longer any hint of resistance from him when he used the mask, not was there his subtle whispers of him crushing Ichigo and tacking the crown. It almost felt like he was freely giving Ichigo his powers, like he wanted to get this over with so then he could get back to his princess, he was not totally convened that his hollow did love her, but he sward to himself that unless she was in any real danger he would let them be.

------------------------------

Orihime found herself pined to the wall, unable to speak with the pare of white lips pressed firmly to hers. She had only just got in, not even announced of her arrival before Shiro was on her, the way he acted would make you think he had not seen her for moths, not since this morning when she left to go to school, she leaned her head to the side so they could deepen the kiss. She would never admit it but the feeling of being trapped between him and the wall was quite enjoyable, Shiro scowled a bit as he pulled away, looking like he had a headache.

"Sorry Hime, but the King is calling.," he growled.

She sighed as he took a step back. This would happened some times, an incomplete arrancar or something would show up and Ichigo needed his hollow mask, so Shiro would have to return to Ichigo, the hollow gave her another parting kiss before leaving, she gave a sad smile as he left but at least now she knew she could get some things done without his 'distractions'. Picking up her bag she dug out her note book, remembering that she had to mark some exam dates and some project due dates, on her calendar, thumbing through the pages she found her first exam date, as she looked for the corresponding date on the calendar.

That is when she noted something. Her eyes winded and her blood felt like it went cold, she dropped the note pad and pen and grabbed the calendar, she could of put it in wrong, right? But as she looked over the month before she knew that she had marked it in right, her period was three days late..

_It's only three days it could be nothing, right? Just a bit of stress affecting me? _She told herself, but it was not too convincing.

She stood there, still a silent. That is till she felt her stomach turn; she placed the calendar down on the table and left for the pharmacy.

------------------------------------------------------------

Orihime clutched the bag to her chest. That had to be THE most un-comfortable and embarrassing moment of her life, she was still trying to convince herself that she was not pregnant, that it was just stress messing with her body, and she really was stressed right now, she needed something to relax her, maybe a nice hot bath or maybe…

"Cat therapy?" a deep voice purred beside her.

Orihime jumped and looked down. There rubbing up against her leg was a black cat, it looked up at her, a sparkle in its golden eyes, Orihime sighed she needed a friend at this time, a female, supernatural friend,

"Yoruichi-san!" she smiled at the cat.

"You look stressed, is everything ok?"

"U-umm w-well." she clenched the bag tighter. "I-I want to talk to you about something."

------------------------------------------------------------

"I see…" the cat said, her golden eyes cast downwards, "you two never thought about using protection?"

Orihime bit her lip. It was something she did think about after the first few days, but she cast it off seeing as he was a hollow, and to her then being made pregnant by a hollow seemed ridicules, but now that she was sitting here it seemed all to real.

"Or you think it could be Kurosaki's? As it was controlling his body at the begging."

It seemed logical when you thought about it, but Orihime shook her head, they had been together for months now and this was her first missed period, so if she was it was purely by the hollow. She did not want to think about what the child would be if she were pregnant, would it be an arrancar? A Vaizard? Or maybe a full hollow? She tried to push these thoughts out of her head, she would look at that strip and it would confirm what she already knew, that she was not pregnant. The two looked at each other when the egg timer sounded the first, and last, time she was ever going to use it, slowly she looked at the results.

There it was, as clear as day. Orihime Inoue.

Was pregnant.

* * *

sorry for takeing so long its been a mad house but finaly chapter 7 is up

i plan on there being another 2/3 chapters for this, and i already have plains for another ShirosakixOrihime story


	8. Chapter 8: Hollow Cold

Orihime did not believe it. But it was as clear as day right there, she was with child, a hollow's child it was almost to much to think about, that it was there growing inside of her as she mentally kicked herself for being naive enough to believe something like this would not happen, how was she going to tell Shiro? How would he react? She was not even sure that he would understand. Her heart started to race and she did not know if she should have a panic attack or cry, she knew that she would do both by the end of the day, but its was what would happen first, she did not understand normally people where meant to be happy when they found out they where going to have a baby, so then why did she feel like she had been given a death sentence?

She missed the paw placed on the back of her hand. The golden eyes looking at her with so much sorrow, Yoruichi knew that this would not end well, she knew that even if Orihime was able to hide her pregnantsy from Soul Society they would still know about the birth, she did not want to think what would happen from then on. Orihime, the child and Ichigo could end up in deep trouble. Yoruichi did not know that a human could conceive with a hollow, but then again Shiro was the only hollow that had made love to a human and not just treat her like food, this was indeed something the cat did not think that she would ever see. Orihime slumped over the table as she started to cry.

"W-What a-am I going to do Yoruichi-san?" she asked between sobs.

Yoruichi could only think of one thing that she could do. It was not easy but considering what was going on she though it would be the right chose.

"Maybe you should consider abortion.." she said in a quite voice, not really wanting to say it.

Orihime froze. It sounded so wrong, yet she saw why it was the most logical rote, she was still so young and the father was not human, nor would the child be, it was just going to end up another hollow, not unlike the countless others she had killed before, maybe it was just better doing it now before she could grow to have feelings about it. She put a hand over her stomach as she kept telling her self 'its just a hollow, its just a hollow', but still she felt like that was not the truth, yes it would be a hollow or part hollow but look who the father was, truly the first hollow ever to show love.

She slumped down even more. The weight of the decision beginning to crush her, she did not know what to do, what she wanted to do, at that moment Orihime felt so alone it was like there was nothing in this world other then her and what ever it was growing in her womb, Shiro, she had to talk to Shirosaki, she needed to know what he felt on this. But think about that brought on more fear, fear that when she told him, he would leave her, she wanted to believe that he would not do that, that he would stay with her and make clear what she should do.

Yoruichi could only watch as the girl sunk deeper into depression. She wished that she could do something to help, but other then trying to give her some comfort there was nothing she could do, the black furred cat sighed to herself, this was something only Orihime and Shiro could sort out.

"I-I have to tell him, I-I have to let Shiro-kun know about this." her voice was high from crying.

"I know." the cat's voice was barley above a wispier, like she was afraid that any real sound would brake the girl before her.

"I wish I could help more Orihime, I really do but this is all down to what you and him want to do."

With her own heavy heart Yoruichi left Orihime to her own thoughts. Knowing that she had done really all she could do, but maybe she would talk to a serten hat and clog wearing Shinigami, just encase there was something a bit unforeseen to happen, and maybe find a way to keep them safe if the human decided to keep her child, what ever it may be.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Shiro stood there for a moment, watching quietly as his princesses slept slumped over the table. He hated when she did that, he sat down behind her putting one leg either side, as he had done so many times, it was not too uncommon for him to have to go for the night, or the odd day where he had to return to Ichigo's inner world to top up his strength and she would wait up for him to return, but every time he would come back and find her a sleep over her homework or curled up in bed hugging the pillow he normally slept on. He undid the sash at his waste, letting his top fall open before putting his hands on her shoulders and gently pulling her back into him embrace, leaning her against his body and pulling his top around her, Orihime stirred slightly, gripping tighter the pen-like object in her hand, he cupped the side of her face to rest her head against him, that is when he noted, the redness around her eyes and nose.

He was confused as to why she would be crying. He wondered if something happened to her as school, he brushed his thump over her cheek, court between not wanting to wake her because she looked like she needed the rest, and wanting to wake her to find out what happened, he could smell the salt from her tears now as she stirred in his arms, his lover trying to sink further into the warmth, he kissed the top of her head, breathing a sigh into her hair. Sometimes he hated being soft and gentle like this, but it was only around Hime that he was so tame, he found himself not wanting to show her his true colours, more a blood red then white.

Orihime stirred, slowly coming too. She froze when she realised what the source of the warmth was, her grip tightening around the pregnantsy test in her hand, she knew that now she had to tell him as soon as she stopped pretending to be asleep, she felt him tip her head back allowing access to her mouth, still keeping her eyes closed she felt him run his tongue over her lips, begging for entry that she wanted to give, but she knew that if she did they would end up the place they did every night, no this night they needed to talk. She lifted her hand up and rested it gently on his cheek, opening her eyes to gaze in to his already lust covered ones, he was making this so hard for her.

"S-Shiro-kun I-I…" she trailed off at the end.

Shiro hummed as he pulled away slightly, wondering what she wanted to say, his eye still half lidded in a lustful gaze. Orihime let her hand run from his face, fingers trailing down his neck and across his collar bone till finally they came to rest on his chest, she bit her lip slightly, fear tying tight knots in her stomach as she tried to string the words together in his head and hoping her voice would be able to speak them.

"S-Shiro-kun I-I'm p-p-pregnant"

There she had said it, yet she did not feel any better about their situation. The lustful glaze on his eyes vanished in a few blinks; all was quite between them, that thick silence that seemed to have daggers and a killer intention.

"Eh??"

That was not the thing she was hoping he would say.

"I-I'm Pregnant Shiro-kun, I-I have something growing inside of me t-that's a mix of both of us."

He still looked slightly confused. Orihime had hoped that he understood the concept of pregnant, but at this point it was looking unlikely, she did not know how to explain it to him other then getting one of her biology books, he was meant to know everything Ichigo knew then why did he seemed to not understand this? It took a moment, but then the hollows black and gold eyes grew wide and he stared.

…And stared…

…And stared…

…And stared…

It took a moment, like someone hit the restart button on his brain. He blinked a few more times, he understood but he did not quite get it, he was a hollow and she was a human, something like that should not be possible, he told himself that she was mistaken or that this was some sort of joke. Orihime felt his heart beet under her hand she could feel it start to race, it was betraying him as he regained his normal calm façade, his body shook lightly as he withheld laughter.

"Nice one there Hime," he chuckled, "you had me going there for a second."

Her mouth fell open. A joke, that's what he thought it was, just some joke. He pushed her onto her back, a hand on both sides of her head and his knees between hers, his top had fallen open even more reviling his left shoulder, Orihime started up at him wide eyed as that smirk settled on his lips. Things where not going well, she had expected him to maybe not understand but for him to think this was a joke, her grip tightened on the pregnantsy test and that's when she remembered that she still had a hold on it, she saw him move to come in and kiss her, that is when her hand shot up, putting that pen-like object he saw before into his view.

"I-I mean it Shiro-kun."

His brow furrowed as he took it from her, looking over it to it as he sat back on his knees. The Hollow generally had no idea what the thing was as he turned it over in his hands, Hime took it from him briefly and put it back in his grasp the right way around, nervously she pointed to the small window in the stick, lucky it was one of the pregnantsy tests that displayed the result in words, not coloured lines, he stared at it for a minute. She was not joking, it hit him like a Getsuga Tensho to the face, his mouth went dry and his blood felt like it just turned to ice, he let his hands drop to his lap at he looked over Hime's face trying to find something.

Shiro's eyes soon wondered down her body, stopping at her stomach. It seemed imposable, a human and a hollow to conceive a child yet there is was, sitting right in front of him, he gave a small sigh as he stood up pulling his top back up over his shoulder, he looked at the test again as he unknowingly started to pace back and forth. Orihime's stomach turned as she watched him pace she hoped he would understand and stay clam to talk, but with every frantic step, every time he ran his hand through his hair that hope faded, when he finally stopped pacing all went quite, the only sound that she could hear was her own frantic heartbeat.

"Damn it!!" he cursed.

He threw the pregnantsy test on the floor, hitting with enough force to make it bounce and disappear some where in the room. Hime's heart sunk down to her feet at that point, she watched from where she still sat on the floor as he turned to her, his brow furrowed in a scowl, his hands balled in fists at his sides, his jaw tightened as he tried not to snarl. Shiro wanted to accuse her of sleeping with another, deny anyway that he was the one that made her pregnant, but he could not, he knew that he was her one and only.

"Get rid of it!" he snarled, "I don't care how just get rid of it!!"

Orihime's face was set in shock as he said that, never did she think that he would be angry. He walked over to her and put a hand under her arm, pulling her to her feet, his fingers dug in painfully as he held her the arm starting to throb slightly as his grip started to cut off the circulation.

"S-Shiro-kun stop your hurting me!" she said as she struggled to get free.

But her plea feel on death ears as he just griped her arm tighter. He held onto her other arm with his as she tried to turn away from him, the second grip just as painfully hard as the first one, she turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, he shook her heard, demanding that she look at him, but she was to afraid to do that for the first time ever that she had started sleeping with him, she thought that tonight he would kill her.

"S-Stop S-Shiro-kun please stop." she pleaded, trying to hold back her tears.

"Then tell me Orihime! Tell me that you will get rid of it!" he snarled, "I want that, that thing! Gone from inside of you!"

"Tsubaki!!"

The attack was summoned on her cry, the yellow light flying out and striking Shiro. He let go of her and took a step back as he felt the blow on his left arm, again silence descended on the two, Shiro stood there, his eyes once again wide in shock, it then dawned on him, what he was just doing and why, he became so confused and panicked over it he intensely responded with anger. Orihime covered her mouth with her hands, her face looking just as shocked at his, she shook her head before turning and running out the door as fast as she could, out into the cold winter's night, Shiro put a hand out and tried to tell her to stop, but his voice had betrayed him.

The hollow stood there froze for a moment. Suddenly he could hear a slow dripping nose, the sound of some liquid dripping onto the hardwood floor, slowly his eyes dropped down and looked at his left arm where Hime's attack had struck him. There was a large cut on the inside of his arm right above the elbow, his blood dripping onto the floor, he asked himself what had he done, what a fool he had been in the way he had acted, his vision blurred for a moment as he watched his blood drip from the wound and join the small but growing pool at his feet.

He left something warm brush down his cheek, before it turned cold. He blinked again as his vision blurred, he stomach twitched at he felt something brush his torso as again something brush his cheek, with a growl he rose his hand and ran it across the area he was getting that feeling, looking at his hand he could see the wet glimmer on the skin, that's when it hit him, the hollow was crying.

_No, no, stop it damn it!_

He rubbed his face trying to stop the flow of tears, but it was no good. They kept coming, a slow but steady stream, but he did not have time for this, his princess was out there alone.

----------------------------------------

Orihime ran as fast as she could, her vision blurred by unfallen tears. She did not know where she was running to just that she had to keep on running, she had to get away from him, away from the pain, she was blinded momentarily from a car's head lights, but that did not matter she would keep on running as she prayed, to what ever god there may be out there, that she would not run into anyone she knew, not Chad or Uryu or Tatsuki or Ichigo. Gods Ichigo had to know about this! She would have to tell him, he had to find out, but she prayed that it would not be like this.

She stopped and wiped the tears from her face. She had somehow made her way to the park, the area that was normally light, warm and full of laughing people seemed cold, dark and omens tonight, the light from the streetlights not reaching beyond the metal railing that framed the border, she looked up at the night sky, it was a clear night every start shining brightly along with a glories full moon. She wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered, a blast of icy cold wind causing her hair to fly around and get in her face, as she walked deeper into the darkness of the park, her feet hurting as she had been running bare foot.

The creaking of chains drew her attention to the swings. To any normal human it would seem like the wind was moving the swing, but in reality it was far from it, the spirit of a small boy sat there a charming smile on his face as his mother pushed him gently, the two of them seemingly happy together even in death, Hime's hand moved so it was over to stomach, she could not help but think that could be her in a way, she watched the spiritual family play for a moment before they disappeared into the darkness. Orihime sighed as she turned to look at her own hands, the moonlight flowing over them as she wounded if she would ever be like that, if after everything was said and done would she have a child to hold.

As more tears threatened to come forth she turned her gaze back to the swings. She gasped as she saw something there, at the edge of the woods behind the playground, a figure in pure white, from that distance it could have been anyone but Orihime knew it was him, it was Shiro, he seemed to turn away and then walk deeper into the woods, and like the spirits before him disappearing into the darkness. With out a moments hesitation she chased after him, fear that she may lose him altogether, boldly she ran headlong into the darkness, dead leaves and twigs snapping underfoot and adding more pain.

She knew that now she was at the point of no return. The bare branches looking like long and twisted clawed limps, hanging over head like they where waiting for the right time to come down and scratch her, their roots hidden under the brush attempted to trip her, but still she kept on running despite the fact that she could not see him anymore. She slowed down, looking for anything that would point her towards him, a flash of white or the faint feeling of his reiatsu, but nothing, she slowed down feeling that she had not only lost him but had lost herself in this dark wood, she shivered violently trying to once again hold back the tears.

They ran like ice down her cheeks. She just wanted him to return to her, to come back and help her in this time of uncertainty, it felt like that she had cut her foot on some sharp rock as she shifted her weight around, she gazed up at the moon like she was expecting some answer to be written in the heavens, the icy cold night bit deeper into her skin as it felt like her tears where freezing on her face, as she closed her eyes she thought that she would freeze to death, lost and alone in these woods. Orihime's eyes snapped open as she felt warm arms wrap around her and a familiar body press up against her back, they held her firmly like they did not want to let her go, and like he was afraid that she would shatter like glass if he was to hard.

His warm breath passed her ear, visible in the cold night. He had never gone far, the hollow had never really let her out of his sight since she arrived at the park and had been right beside her when she entered the woods, he placed a light kiss on her ice cold ear before moving down her neck, such simple act making her warm up slightly. Slowly he turned her around to look at him, the tears glimmered in the moonlight like small diamonds on her cheeks, he cupped her face gently in his hands, his fingers giving a gentle loving touch to the skin, he leaned into her, tilting his head slightly as he pressed his lips to hers.

She leaned into the kiss, placing her hands on his flat chest. He felt so warm, so hot, compared to the cold of this night, he threaded the fingers of his left hand with her right, and with his right he untied the black sash at his waste, braking the kiss he skilfully use the obi to tight their arms together, he left now firmly bound to her right, she watched wondering what he was doing as he pulled the knot tight with his teeth.

"S-Shiro-kun?"

He looked her in the eyes at he let the sash fall from his mouth.

"Your not running away from me again," he said before he face soften, "and I'm sorry Hime, I did know what I was doing back there," he cupped her face in his right hands, tightening the grip on her hand with his left, "If you want to… keep it, that child, I will agree."

He rested his head against hers, not knowing what to say. Orihime put her arm around his waste and pulled herself towards him, trapping their tied arms between them as she berried her face into his chest, he put his arm around her content on holding her tightly till she was ready to head back, he knew things where going to get chaotic from now on, but he was not going to give up now, still he did not know why he was compelled to do these things but he knew at that point in time it did not matter.

-------------------------------------------------

Kisuke Urahara was sleeping peacefully in the back of the shop that carried him name, the key word there being 'was'. She he slept peacefully, still in his day clothes and his had covering his face, a small dark feline sneaked up on him, carefully walking up his body, golden eyes set on that hat as it stopped to sit on his chest, its tail flicking too and throw before finally pouncing on him, the two of them rolling to the floor and landing with a thud.

"Uhh uhuh." Kisuke groaned, trying to find what way was up.

"Kisuke," the black cat purred his name, "It seems we have a problem."

* * *

AN: i had Gentle Hands of the Hack//G.U soundtrack playing when i was wrighting the bit with Orihime and Shiro in the park i think it helped alot.

hope you all enjoyed this chap, next one will be up in a few days (i hope)


	9. Chapter 9: Morning after

Orihime snuggled into the warmth that was around her. It had been a long and stressful night for her and she had already slept through her alarm, and the snooze alarm and any other alarm she had set to make sure she got up in the morning, as she slowly started to come around from her deep sleep she could feel someone's hot breath on the side of her face, their body pressed up against her own and partly covering it, she smiled to herself as she knew who it was, it could only be one man. She did not remember walking back to her place after what happened at the park, so she guessed that she feel asleep and he carried her back, the black Obi he had used to tie them together had been worked loose in the night, she slowly pulled her arm free from the tangled mass of cloth.

She slowly opened her eyes, not really wanting to wake up. She was still fully clothed and so was he, her blanket was wrapped tightly around them preventing most movement, as the sleepy haze began to lift from her mind she became more aware how there bodies where tangled together as well, not that she mind that at all, she gave a small sigh as she nuzzled her face into his gently, taking in his sent as she breathed. She tried not to think too much about last night, like why he had a sudden change of heart, she almost tried to think of it as a bad dream, that none of it never happened, but the pain in her feet from running barefoot last night told her it was pointless.

Shiro seemed to been in a deep sleep, not stirring in the slightest at her movements. Orihime wondered if hollows dreamed, and by the way he would give a quite growl or a grunt now and again, along with the way his arms or legs would twitch that she thought they did, she wondered what Shiro would be dreaming about then, was he thinking about fighting and killing Ichigo? Protecting her? Or maybe just dreaming about making love to her? She could not help but blush at the last one but he did always seem to be interested in it, not that she had ever complained mind you, well except now that she found out she was with child.

Slowly she pulled herself up from under him, being careful not to wake the hollow. Moving onto her side and propping herself up on her elbow she finally got a glimpse of the time, she should have been at school four hours ago, but if she was being truthful to herself she would of said she had not planed on going today regardless, Hime felt that she could not confront her friends just yet. She began stroking Shiro's hair with her free hand, she thought about everyone she needed to tell about this, it would be hard for them to take in as other then Ichigo non of them knew about Shiro, or the fact she was seeing anyone at all so telling them she was pregnant was a big bombshell to drop.

Her hand rested on the side of his white face, thumb slowly brushing his cheek. For that moment she was content on watching him sleep, she knew that she could not dwell on things that she could not change, it would not do anyone any good, soon she found that she was running her thumb over his lips, the tip of his blue tongue came out as he quickly wetted his lips in his sleep, catching her thump in the process. Orihime could not help the small shiver of her body, she brushed the hair from his face and gently placed a kiss on his brow before starting to untangle herself from his body and the sheets, she felt like she needed a shower.

Slowly getting out of the mass on the bed, not wanting to wake Shiro, she made her way to the bathroom. Her feat where still painful, she wondered if she had cut her foot on a sharp rock or something last night, walking over to the shower she removed her trusted hairpins, something she felt more confident doing now, placing them on a shelf out of the way. She pulled her jumper off over her head, letting it fall to a heap by her feet, before slowly starting to unbutton her shirt, that too being discarded to the floor, she put a hand on her shoulder to removed the bra strap but stopped when another hand was placed over her own.

"Let me do that Hime." Shiro purred into her ear, his voice ruff from sleep.

He slowly took off her bra, having done it many, many times before. Her sound of it hitting the floor was drowned out by her gasp as he pressed his white lips to her shoulder; his arms snaked around her waste pulling her up against his body.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked.

He really wanted to drag her back to bed, but for now he was not going to push her. The hollow was still a bit lost as to how she got pregnant, well not so much how, but more to the point that how could a hollow and a human produce offspring. He slid off his own clothes as Hime slid off her skirt and underwear, reaching into the shower and turning on the water, carefully adjusting it to the right temperature as she hear him finish getting undressed, she had to try not to giggle to herself when the idea of running it cold on him popped into her mind.

His body pressed firmly up her back, a growl escaping from his chest. The warm drops of water was just what Orihime needed, it seemed odd that in all the time they where together they had never showed together, thinking of it she had never seen him bathe at all, and she would normally only shower when he was asleep or with Ichigo. Shiro how ever was not going to let this pass by as an innocent shower, he watched as Hime pored some soap into her hands, rubbing them together before putting them on HIS body, he was surprised and delighted, he did not think that she would have been brave enough to do that. It was one thing he always noticed, that even after the length of time they had been together and the endless nights of sex, she had always been nervous about toughing him, but now it seemed that she was started to get over it.

Orihime ran her hands over his chest, then down over his abs. She tried not to blush as her hands got lower, the white foam from the soap seeming almost invisible against his skin, he gave a sound not too disslimier from a purr as she slowly begin to wash him, the hot water started to feel somewhat cooler as his own body temperature started to grow. Her hands travelled back up his body, over his collar bones and up his neck till she cupped his face, he smirked as he let her guide him in for a kiss, it was nothing more then an innocent brush of lips, the hollow's arms wrapped around her waste before picking her up, she gave a small yelp in surprise before instinctually wrapping her legs around him.

He grinned before pulling her in for another kiss. Keeping one hand under her backside to keep her supported, the other around her shoulders, his breath seemed almost scolding hot on her wet skin as that azure blue tongue of his ran across her lips, his killed and sucked at her chin and jaw line, drinking the water from her skin before capturing her lips with his, she did not put up any resistance as his tongue slid over hers. It would be so easy for him to press her back against the wall and then have his way with her, he gave her rear end a gentle squeeze as their kissed began to heat up, Hime's fingers now tangled deeply into his white locks as she allowed him to ravish her mouth.

She gasped when she felt her back pressed against cold tiles. Shiro broke the kiss as he placed his forehead against her own, he could see hesitation there as clear as day, he could tell what she was worried about, only a few days pregnant and she was already worrying what would happen to the child if he could not restrain himself. He kissed her again as he slowly let her down so she was standing on her own feet.

"You don't really think that you would be free from my lust now did you Hime?" he purred in that dark voice of his.

She licked her lips, still being able to taste him, "You say that like it's a bad thing." she said playfully.

He reached over and turned off the water. A playful smirk on his lips, taking a hold of her arm, he lead her out of the bathroom back towards the bedroom, he would of loved to have stayed in the shower, the heat of the water paling in comparison to the heat of their bodies, but the hollow knew that she would of protested to being ravished up against the wall. With their bodies still wet he quickly picked her up and dropped her onto the bed, Hime shivered lightly, the water on her skin growing cold but doing nothing to cool her off, she closed her eyes, waiting for him to craw on top of her, in her, and do what he has been doing for months now.

She felt his white fingers grab a hold of her waist, his black nails digging in lightly on her hips. She gasped in shock as he flipped her over onto her front, feeling the bed dip as he moved in behind her, lifting her hips up so she now laid on her knees and elbows, she tried to peer over to him, eye wide with the realization of what he was going to do. That dark smirk on his face, the tip of that blue tongue running across his teeth, did nothing to reassure her that he would be gentle, a gasp passed her lips as she felt his tip brush her opening before he slowly started to push in.

The hollow closed his eyes, humming in sheer pleaser as he delved deeper into her core. Hime gasped again her fingers gripping onto the sheets, they had never done it like this before but something told her that he had wanted to do this for some time, it felt much deeper then he had ever gone before, she bit her lip lightly as she closed her eyes, hearing his moans fill her ears. He had a firm hold of her hips as he pounded into her, thrusting in a steady rhythm, he opened his black and gold eyes looking over her back, he loosened his grip on her as he felt her starting to push back against him with every thrust, spreading his hands over the bottom of her back he hissed with pleaser as his black nails began to dig into her skin.

Orihime began to whimper, feeling her climax near. She pressed her face into her pillow in an attempt to cover her own cries of pleaser, unlike her lover who did not share the same concerns of being heard, he grunted and growled with every movement of his body in hers. Shiro let his head fall back as he felt her walls starting to quiver around his member, they where both nearing their climax but the hollow focused his mind on something off-putting, he was not done with her, not yet. Hime scrammed as her orgasm hit her, her walls clamping down around Shiro but the hollow did not stop, he contused to pound into her again and again till he forced another orgasm on her, her screams being the only thing he could hear, he could no longer hold himself back.

Orihime felt his warmth spill deep into her body. She collapsed onto the bed, her arms and legs unable to support her after what he had done to her, her chest heaved as she tried to think of what he had done to her, that.. That was beyond amazing! Even now as he chuckled and licked the sweet salty sweat from the side of her face, every touch seemed to rekindle the orgasm.

"How was that Hime?" he asked right before he ran his tongue over the shell of her ear.

"Amazing Shiro-kun," she breathed out, "But I think we both need another shower now."

* * *

AN: sorry this took so long and is so short, in truth this chapter is not finished.

A friend who has been like a brother to me was hit by a car before xmass 2008, after being in and out of hospital for some time it looked like he was getting better but just over a week ago now he slipped into a coma, after he woke up we where all informed that dew to the doctors being unable to stop the internal bleeding his is running the risk of his organs shutting down.

They have given him a 3% chance of living, my friend is only 17 years old.

Needless to say this has put a damper on my righting, at this point in time I'm trying to spend as much time with him as I can, as he is so young we are all hopeful that he will make a recovery, he had not given up hope.

I have not stopped righting atm, you may see some dribbles/small one shots but the next chapter of Not so Hollow will take longer then normal.


	10. Chapter 10: The cat is out of the bag

Orihime's stomach twisted and turned, it felt like she was going to be sick. No, it was not morning sickness; she would have preferred that to what she was feeling at this moment in time, today was the day she was going to tell Ichigo and the others about her and Shirosaki, as well as their unborn child. In her mind she had it all planed out, well up to her friends reactions, she did not know how they would take it, her mind ran around with scenarios of what they would do or say, her walk to school would be full with thoughts of Shiro but not today, she could not help but think of what could happen today. Biting her lip as her mind wondered, her grey eyes cast down to the pavement, watching her feet move as they dragged her along to her destination.

She almost walked into a lamppost, not paying any attention to what was around her. She gasped and blushed slightly, coming to a stop she looked around, lucky no one was there to see her clumsiness, she sighed to herself, she felt like a wreck, almost walking into things like that. She shook her head, thinking like that was not going to help her any, she needed to stay positive on this, yes it would come as a shock to her friend but she was sure that they would come to accept it, after all they are her friends, so she was sure they would not turn their backs on her, she scolded herself for even thinking that, after they had gone through together. No she was sure they would not to that over something like this.

Finally taking her gazes off the ground she could see her school come into view. It was then she remembered that she would have to go through this twice today, as Tatsuki had injured her hand and was taking today off, but Hime had already talked to her over the phone and the two arranged to talked later today at hers, she did not know who she wanted the approval of more, Ichigo or Tatsuki. One was the other half of the father, the other was her dearest friend who had always protected her, she had a feeling that Ichigo's first reaction would be to try and kill Shiro, and Tatsuki, well Orihime was not quite sure with that, but she did have a feeling that her hollow lover would not end the day without getting hurt.

Hime did not look up at anyone as she walked through the school gates, to lost in her own thoughts to take note of the morning greetings. She managed to bring herself out of her own inner world when the bell rang, making her pick up the pace to her class room, walking through the door she found her eyes trying to find Ichigo, he was not here yet, but Chad and Uryu where. Orihime smiled at them as she went but closed her eyes, knowing that her smile would not reach that far, she seemed to conceal it well, at least to them anyway as she made her way to her seat, she placed her bag on her desk and looked at it for a moment before sitting down, she kept her gaze out the window, hoping no one would notice her poorly hidden depression.

Again she drifted off into her own world, this time thinking a bit further ahead in time. She could not help but wonder if the child would be a boy or a girl, how human would it be, what would she name it, but she knew that she was getting too far ahead of herself to be thinking things like that, after all it was still early days. Her hand went to her stomach; she knew she would only be a few days, maybe just over a week along in her pregnantsey so doing something like that was pointless, but still…

"Inoue?" a voice spoke from her side.

She jumped out of her skin, turning around to face the speaker. Ichigo stood there, his bag over his shoulder like normal, looking at her with a slightly concerned look on his face, he had been able to pick up easily when she was worried over something, even more so now as of her relationship with his hollow, it still felt weird to him but she seemed happy, well up to now, and his hollow had seemed more manageable now.

"Everything ok?" he asked, "You seemed preoccupied with something."

"Ahh, N-no Kurosaki-kun, I'm fine, really!" she lied, but she had too for now.

The orange haired male did not seem convinced, but did not say anything. Lunchtime, lunchtime would be when she told them about it, all of it, as the days class finally began she found herself thinking that today would seem like a very, very long day, she shivered as she felt a chill so down her spine, it felt like someone was watching her.

-------------------------------------

"I see." Zangetsu said as he took in everything the hollow told him.

Shiro sat there on the building, watching the clouds go by. He pulled his knees up too his chest, letting his chin rest upon them, he had told Zangetsu everything about what had happened to Orihime, the hollow was still trying to get to grips with it himself, whilst hollows where purely instinct a parenting instinct was something they lacked, hollow did not even breed, it was lust for him as first, instinct mixed in with hormones from being a human based hollow, but now… Shirosaki sighed, not knowing what to do now, but he and Orihime had agreed to hear what her friends had to say about it before planning anything.

"You're scared." the zanpakuto spirit said, thinking out loudly.

The hollow stiffened, scared, how dare he say that he was scared! But there was some truth behind it, he was unsure what to do now, well he knew one thing that he would do, he would keep his princess safe from anyone, even the King if he had too. He did not know why she wanted to tell them about it now, if it was up to him they would not find out till she was in labor, his jaw tensed for a bit as he thought over what he had talked about with Hime, the plain seemed a bit off but he knew why she wanted him there at that time. The hollow sighed to himself, never giving Zangetsu a come back to his scared comment, his golden eyes just fixed in front of him, not blinking in any way he knew today was going to seem like a long day.

-----------------------------------------

The bell sounded out, signaling the begging of lunch. Orihime had been waiting for it, yet dreading it at the same time, she slowly slid her books away trying not to draw attention that her hands where shaking like mad, taking a deep breath to calm herself she put one hand onto of the other, calm, she needed to be calm, feeling her hand had stopped shaking she got up, slipping the strap of her bag over her shoulder she took another deep breath before heading out to lunch, knowing she would not be eating at all today. She had already asked Ichigo and the rest to meet her in the same spot she would sneak off to be with Shiro, as she left the room she knew that they would already be there by now, she was taking her time getting there but she knew that the sooner she got it over with the better

Her heart was racing. It felt like she had been running to their meeting spot, but her walk there had been slow and prolonged by a trip to the bathroom, but now she was almost there, the butterflies in her stomach where more like ravenous birds now, the pleasant weather did nothing to make her feel at ease, the bright and warming sun should be replaced with dark clouds threatening to unleash rain or hail down on them. She bit her lip, trying to concentrate her hardest to keep calm, keep focused, after all she had been through this should be nothing to her, yet she was more frightened now then she was when Ichigo was fighting Ulquiorra, she took deep calming breaths as she walked into the shade, almost there now, she could already feel their presences, this was it.

Orihime put on a fake smile as she turned the corner. They were all there waiting for her, Ichigo was leaning up against a wall with his arms folded behind his head, Uryu was just standing there, his eyes cast down at a book he was holding in his right hand, Chad seemed to be interested by two birds building a nest in a tree not too far from them and Rukia was there doing something with her cell phone. Orihime felt a chill shoot down her spine, she did not expect Rukia to be here today, was she in class? She could not remember she had been so absorbed on what may happen she did not pay attention in what was happening. She was worried on what may happen if Soul Society found out, maybe she should put it off for another time when she was here? No, if she did that then she would keep on putting it off again and again, till there was no way she could hide it.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us? Inoue?" Ichigo asked, brining her attention back to the world around her.

She smiled at them as she walked past them, so now all of them would be out of sight from others. This was it, as she turned to face them all the carefully planed words left her mind, she could feet that anxiety gnawing at her gut as she swallowed, she tried to calm herself as she quietly stuttered out the first few words.

"I-I'm sorry everyone, but I have been keeping something from you for some time," she said as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other, her eyes trying to fall anywhere but on them, "Y-you see I-I have been seeing someone, for some time now and… and I just wanted to tell you about it." _and some other stuff._

"Oh?" Rukia raised an eyebrow a small grin spreading across her face as she snapped her phone shut, now convinced what Orihime was saying was of grater interest. "Who is it?" she asked the question everyone wanted to know.

Orihime looked over them for a moment, letting the tension and suspense build. Chad had his eyes on here, but there was nothing in his face to give any insight into what was going though his mind at that moment. Uryu… well he looked like he was trying to hold back some anger, he had been asking her out a lot, but she had been making excuses all the time. Ichigo looked like he knew what she was about to say, but then again he did seeing as he knew about her and his hollow, and Rukia looked almost excited, that did not do much to convince her that she would not tell when she got back to Soul Society. She swallowed the lump in her throat before readying herself to tell them, but then again how did she say it? Shirosaki would be lost on them, and she never liked calling him 'Ichigo's hollow'.

But when she felt that warming presence behind her, his hands resting lightly on her shoulders she could not help but relax. She heard them gasp as she placed her hand over his and looked up at him.

"That would be me." the hollow said with a smirk on his face.

Everyone but Ichigo had some kind of shocked or confused expression on their face. It was understandable, after all they really did not know who or what he was, other than the fact that he was a hollow of some kind, Shiro moved around to stand by her side, taking a hold of her hand, they still after all had another bombshell to drop. Shiro was calm considering what this meant, he did not make any movement or sound as Orihime's grip got almost painfully tight on his hand, the groups eyes seemed to be drifting from the hollow to Ichigo and back again before Orihime brought their attention back to her with small humm, like she wanted to say something.

"U-umm but t-there is one more thing we w-want to tell you about as well," she took a deep breath, "I-I'm pregnant."

You could have heard a pin drop; even the bird seemed to halt their song for a moment. Orihime could not look at their shocked faces, keeping her eyes to the ground, Ichigo seemed to take this news hardest out of all of them, to know that his friend was carrying the child of HIS hollow, his mind was blank of all but one word, 'How'. He knew something was up when he arrived and was told that Orihime wanted to talk to them all and the fact he could feel that his hollow was on edge as well, but when Orihime and brought them here and started talking he thought it was just to tell them all about him, but now that he knew this… Ichigo's jaw tightened as he clenched his fists, he wanted nothing more than to go over there and kill that hollow! But he just let his hands relax, unfurling his fists before taking a deep breath.

"That's great news Inoue!" he said with that painfully fake smile on his face.

Orihime's blood seemed to run cold as he said that, it seemed the more he tried to look happy for her the more she knew he was pissed. The orange haired teen just walked away, knowing it was for the best, the last thing he wanted now was to upset Orihime, Ichigo had learnt that he needs to calm himself down before doing anything he knew he would later regret, as he left Chad and Uryu did as well trying to talk to him, after all he was a bad liar. Rukia remained, a shocked expression set on her face as she looked at Orihime who currently had her face barred into Shiro's arm, she was lost on what to say or do but to know that her friend was with a hollow, needless to say she had mixed feelings about it at the best, her grip tightened slightly on her soul phone, this was something she needed to report to Soul Society about but as she was about to turn and leave like the rest of them a genital hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Please Rukia-chan," Orihime asked her, looking like she was about to cry, "P-please don't tell Soul Society about this."

Rukia's face softened, she gently placed her hand over Orihime's trying not to look at the hollow by her side. Rukia could almost hear her Nii-sama's voice in her, telling her that she should kill the hollow and report what she has found, but deep down she knew even her older brother or anyone she knew in the Soul Society would have the heart to do that. A smile spread onto the Shinigami's face, she was not sure if she could totally withhold this from Soul Society but she was going to do her best to help her friend, she gave her a nod, not wanting to word something that could well be a potential lie before leaving with the rest.

Orihime gave a sigh as Shiro wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace. The Hollow had gotten a feel for this kind of thing and knew when Orihime needed him, the way she grabbed a hold of his clothes conformed his suspicions, she was not crying but she was hoping that her friends would take it better then that, but she had hope that maybe they would think about it and soon warm to it. Shiro rested his chin on her head, wondering how hard he would have to fight later to make sure the King did not kill him, the two of them stayed quiet for a moment till Orihime pulled away, she gave him a smile trying to be strong through this, the Hollow's gold and black eyes stared down at her, if she had looked into them long enough she may of seen the hint of sadness.

The albino was about to say something but he was interrupted by the bell signalling the end of brake, "pha," he growled to himself "You better get going Hime, you don't want to be late now, I will see you tonight."

"Ok Shiro-kun," she put her hands on the top of his arms, pulling herself in for a gentle kiss on the lips before leaving for class, but not without one lance glance back.

A small grin pulled at the corner of the hollow's mouth, sure he knew it was not what Hime was hoping for, but there was no bit argument, at least not yet. He brought his hands up to cover his nose and mouth, breathing it Hime's cent, it was like he was getting his fix of something, but there was something wrong, like a black storm cloud on the edge of his vision that set every part of him onto alert, he glanced behind him, thinking for a moment he felt someone looking at him. But when he tried to focused on the feeling, trying to since out another's presence there was, nothing, it was like what he felt was nothing more than a normal plus who had just parted from this world, he thought that maybe he should check it out, after all it was instinctive, he would not want anything to harm his mate.

But seeing as now he could not feel anything, to the point he was almost convinced it was his mind playing tricks on him, he decide against it. Shiro did not want to risk drawing attention to himself, after all there was that afro haired Shinigami around, and he knew that there would be a few foolish hollows that would push their luck in trying to make a meal out of him, he jumped onto the think metal mesh fence that surrounded the school, sending one last golden eyes glare back at where he felt the fleeting presence before setting off to Orihime's house.

The hollow's princes ran her fingers through his hair. Shiro lay there with his head resting on her lap, he could tell that this was nerves petting, let she was trying to use him in some makeshift version of cat therapy, pretending like she was trying to do some homework, it was not like he could offer her any comforting words outside what he had said over hundred times today, but he knew that after this talk with Tatsuki all of her nerves would be over, at least for now. With a soft growl the Hollow saw he could take no more of this, normally he loved her playing with his hair, but tonight it was just a clumsy pulling at his hair and scratching at his scalp, pulling his head away and moving onto his hand and knees he gave her a swift kiss before standing up.

"Don't worry Hime I'm sure it will end up ok, after all you have told me about Tatsuki I think she would offer more support than the King would." He said, not really knowing but had to try something to cheer her up, he knew it was like before, the weighting that was the worst for her.

Shiro was calm, seeming more like a child himself at that point, annoyed that Hime was not giving him enough attention. He paced back and forth in her living room, like he was a cat patrolling his territory, Orihime sat there and watched him, a small smile pulled at her limps as she thought that maybe he was as nerves as she was. Orihime turned her attention back to her home work, she was hoping to get some of it done before her friend came over, but with her mind wondering she had only gotten a very small amount done, pen meet paper the same time a nock sounded out from the door, the hollow froze as his princess got to her feet to answer said door.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime smiled as she greeted her childhood friend.

"Hay Orihime-chan!" she hugged her friend, being careful of the cast on her left hand, but it was when she looked passé her friend to see the man in white standing no far behind her," I-Ichigo?"

Shiro scowled slightly, never liking being called by his counterpart's name. Tatsuki let go Orihime to get a better look at the albino, she could not get over how much he looked like Ichigo yet was totally different, the pure white skin and hair along with the golden eyes, but it was the feeling that she was getting from him, it was the same she would get from the monsters she would see now and again. Orihime noticed this and was worried that maybe her friend would see him as dangerous; casually she walked over to him, hugging his arm and smiling at Tatsuki.

"Tatsuki-chan this is Shiro, he is someone I want you meet," she rested her head against his shoulder as she threaded her fingers through his; "we have been dating for some time now and wanted to tell you about this."

Shiro tried not to smirk, there had not been much dating between them, they slept together on the first night they met. Tatsuki was a bit shocked but she did not know what by the most, that her friend had a boyfriend, that she had not told her sooner or that this man looked so much like Ichigo but felt like a hollow, it make her feel uncomfortable being near him yet she saw the way Orihime seemed so calm next to him, seeing that easer her a bit, it was seeing someone calmly stroking a wild tiger that made you feel more comfortable around the animal. Orihime got them sat down at the table and handed out some tea, even to Shiro despite him never eating or drinking anything from the real world, unlike the others at school she wanted Tatsuki to get to know her lover a bit before telling her about the child.

Tea with a hollow was not exactly what Tatsuki had imagined she would be doing this evening, but as Orihime talked about him she felt more at ease. Shiro hated being talked about like this, but he did already agree with her that she should do the talking, he sat there watching the steam rise from his drink, he had not taken a sip of it yet, not really knowing what drinking something from the real world would do him when not in something like a gegia. Boredom fuelling his curiosity he brushed his fingers over the side of the cup, feeling the heat from it, picking it up he sniffed the hot liquid held inside before putting the edge of the cup to his lips taking the smallest of sips from it, the sweetness of it was the thing to hit him other then the heat of it, still it was not totally unfamiliar to the hollow, he had tasted it before, all be it from Orihime's own mouth.

"So he was why you had marks on your neck?" Tatsuki ask, but she already knew he was.

Orihime just nodded, no blush coloured her cheeks this time. Thanks to the normally lusty hollow most of her shyness about sex had gone.

"You know Ichigo and the others did see them, they were thinking that someone was abusing you," Her eyes darted from her friend to the hollow, maybe they were not totally wrong in that assumption, "can I ask how far you too... have... you know.." she asked, shifting about uncomfortably.

Orihime shifted her gaze from her friend to her lover, she had suspected a bit about her bite marks, but when she asked about how far they had gone. It partly led nicely into what she wanted to tell her, she put both hands in her lap, slowly sliding one hand over to take a hold of his for comfort, he gave it a squeeze to reassure her knowing that she was going to tell her now, Orihime bit her bottom lip slightly.

"W-Well w-we have had sex a few times," she said, her face reddening, "b-but he has a-always been gentle and respectful with me."

The hollow knew that was a lie, leaving her unable to walk was not being gentle. Her grip on his hand tightened as she nervously elaborated on their sex life, it was cute to see her so nerves like that, but it was something he saw less and less now that it was just the two of them and he had.. Desensitized her to most of his lustful ways, but it was when Tatsuki joked about never seeing Orihime as one to go into a chemist for protection the mood changed.

"Umm w-well o-our first time was so sudden we did not use anything, but afterwards we still did not use anything seeing as he is a hollow I did not think anything could happen but-but I was wrong, y-you see I'm-I'm pregent."

There she had told her, now she just hoped that she did not over react. Shiro brought his arm up in time to block the kick to his head, twisting round his hand to brag a firm hold on Tatsuki's ankle, she would of kicked him with the other leg if she had both hands to hold herself up, he scowled at her only being held back by the fact that he did not want to upset Orihime by killing her friend in front of her, with a tug he unbalanced her and forced her back down. Hime grabbed a hold of his arm and locked eyes with him, silently pleading with him to let her go, with a growl he did so.

"Please Tatsuki-chan, Shiro-kun, I-I want to keep this baby it's not right to punish it when it was my mistake." She said sincerely.

"But Orihime-chan this is no ordinary child, not with that as its father!" she glared at the hollow, wanting to kick his ass for doing this to her friend.

"I will be ok," Hime slid onto Shiro's lap hoping to control him a bit more and stop them from fighting, "Shiro-kun will be here for me, I know it's not ideal but we will be ok trust me." She pleaded with her friend to calm down and see things her way.

Tatsuki still scowled at her friend's lover, she was worried that Orihime did not really know what she was getting herself into. It would of been easy for her to say that the hollow was taking advantage of her friends kind nature, using her and tricking her to the point that she did believe that she was in love with him, she saw the smirk on his face as his fingers tightened their grip on her friend, he was mocking her, that was clear in his golden eyes. She felt like she failed to protect her friend yet again, Tatsuki got to her feet, still glaring daggers at the albino.

"You can't trust him Orihime-chain! He is a hollow!"

"Tatsuki-chan.."

"I'm sorry Orihime, but I don't like this.." the dark haired girl sighed as she closed her eyes, she was very angry, but knew it was not Inoues fault, it was that of the albino basted that had his arms locked around her, "I-I best go, i need to think things over i don't want to hurt you." Tatsuki said solemnly.

Orihime went to stop her friend to leaving, but Shiro's arms where like a vice around her. She looked to him but easily saw it in his black and gold eyes that he was not going to let go, she lowered her eyes from his when she heard the door close behind her, things where not going well today it seems, first Ichigo then Tatsuki, she rested her head against the crock of his neck, a quite sigh signalling her defeat, gently Shrio's hands caressed her back as he tried to calm her.

"It's ok Hime, its ok." He cooed into her ear, "It does not matter about them; after all I'm still here."

He was tired of playing the bowing prince to his princess today; having to bite his tongue and hold himself back so much, now it was time to get things in order. He let his fingers trailed up her back, over to shoulder blade, across her collarbone and up her neck to cup her face, lifting her chin to look at him before he pressed his lips to hers; it was a somewhat tame kiss to what he normally does. With his lips distracting her his other arm moved around her back to better trap her against his body, laying himself back whilst pulling her down like he was almost pulling her away from the world, she sunk into his embrace, wanting nothing more than to hide from her own sadness.

"I will take care of you Hime, you only need me, after all you belong to me and I take really good care of my things," he rolled over so he was now on top, his mouth now on her neck almost like he was trying to drain her soul, he pulled away leaving a mark on her ivory skin, "You are mine, aren't you, Hime?"

Orihime wrapped her arms around him, wanting his mouth to find her neck yet again, but when he question drifted into her ears she found no hesitation to her answer, "I belong to you, Shiro-kun.."

One of his dark smirk appeared on his lips, that azure blue tongue of his slid out to wet his lips. His face hovered just above hers, his black nails lightly scratched down her arm, she had not forgotten about Tatsuki's words, but Shiro was making them feel like a bad dream that she had just woken from, she could feel his breath on her lips but when he was about to go in for the kill the air got heavy, extremely heavy, and it was so sudden it would of knocked the air from her lunges if she had not already gotten use to it from the arrancar. Shiro snarled as he looked out the window, he took that as a direct challenge, that someone would dare come near here and be so brazen to let out their spirit pressure like that, it was like they were calming to be the strongest around.

The prescience almost frightened Orihime, but it was the shock from the suddenness of it more than anything, but even as it died down she was still left with a since of dread. The hollow on top of her gave another growl as he got to his feet, he could feel Ichigo shifting to his Shinigami form to fight whatever was out there, and he knew that the king was not going to be able to handle it by himself, turning his gaze back to Orihime he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before getting up.

"Sorry Hime but it looks like I have to step out for a bit, but don't worry I'll be back before ya know it." He said as he walked over and opened the window, not even given her one last glance back before he slipped out into the night like a retreating thief.

Orihime sat up to watch him go, she wanted to go with him and help out but she knew that he would just tell her to go home or she would get in the way. With a sigh she got to her feet, brushing herself down before looking over the table, some tea had been knocked over in her friends outburst and needed to be cleaned up, moving she found her bones aching from that outburst of power only a moment ago, she kneeled back down by the table, putting the cups back onto the tray getting ready to take them out and begin cleaning up. That was when it felt like someone draped ice down her back; Tatsuki was out there, on her own! Orihime knew that if she came across whatever was out there that she would not be able to deal with it with her wounded hand. Slipping on her shoes she rushed out the door, hoping that her friend was ok.

The cold air seemed to cut through Orihime's thin clothing right down to her bones, in her haste she had not picked up a jumper or anything to keep the cold away. The streets seemed to be filled with a thick blackness that even the lights had trouble cutting through it, no starlight of that of the moon seemed to be able to light this otherwise cold, black, night. Orihime had walked most of the way to Tatsuki's house with no luck, so she started to wonder around, debating whether or not to head towards the flash of power was felt or maybe to just head back home, part of her could already hear what Shiro would say if he found her out here. She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to keep at least some of the cold out, but as another shiver wracked her body she knew it did not make much difference.

Turning a corner she bumped into someone, the two bodies' colliding with a slight 'oof' before having the feeling like she was going to fall over, a hand was placed on the middle of her back, stopping her from stumbling. Her cheeks redden with embarrassment before she shyly looked up at the stranger she latterly, just ran into, he was a tall, thin man, taller than Shiro was, his face was thin but quite far with very pale skin, his shoulder length hair was a light shade of blond that seemed to fit well with his skin, he wore a darkly coloured suite, it was hard to pin down the exact colour in the darkness but she could clearly see that the top was opened, reviling a crisp white shirt underneath that was partly opened, a dark line was drawn across his neck from a black chocker.

"I'm sorry about that, are you ok?" he said in a soft kind voice, concern hinted it his oddly coloured silver eyes.

"Y-yes I-I'm fine thank you," she stuttered, "It was my fault; I was not watching where I was going!"

"No, no," he protested with a humours laugh to his voice "It was mine, Irei Manbyou." He said whilst outstretching a hand.

"Orihime Inoue, it's nice to meet you Manbyou-san." She replied whist shaking his hand, surprised at how warm he felt.

"Please just call me Irei, but tell me what are you doing out so late?" he asked, not really meaning to prey or seem rude, it just seemed like the right thing to say.

"O-oh well you see I was around a friend's house and we lost track of time s-so... here I am!" she smiled up at him, oddly he seemed to have a gentle aura around him that made Orihime feel like it was ok to be around him.

"Well then I better walk you home then, it would do no good for you to be on your own out here, especially in your condition."

Orihime's eyes widened, "M-my condition!"

Irei rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Your pregnant right? Sorry, it's just I'm a doctor and I have a knack for these things."

Orihime looked down, like she was ashamed of what he had so easily found out, 'am I that bad at covering it up?' she asked herself before looking back up at him, "I-I am, you don't think bad of me, d-do you Irei-san?"

"No, no what would you make you think something like that?" he asked, putting a hand on the bottom of her back as they began to walk in a seemingly random direction, "Mind if I ask does the father know about this?"

She gave a small nod, "Yes he does." She simply replayed, not needing to say anything more than that but her mind did wonder, was he really that good to pick out that she was pregnant just by looking at her? Maybe he works around a lot of pregnant women; after all he did say that he is a doctor.

Orihime shivered, the cold getting to her once more, this fact not going un-noticed by Irei. He unbuttoned his jack, slowly slipping it off his arms as he walked alongside Orihime, he then slipped it over her shoulders and pulled it together in front of her, she found her blush returning at this act of kindness, thanking him as she pulled the item of clothing tighter around her. It was nicely warm from Irei's body heat yet it had a strange smell to it, it was a mix of aftershave, bleach and disinfectants, just like the linger smell she would connect with a doctor's office, backing up his claim.

It was odd, for once in a very, very long time Orihime felt normal as she lessoned to Irei talk about his work, hollows, Shinigami and other spiritual things where not in the forefront of her mind. Even though two of her friend being involved with the health industry via family she still found what the blond talking about new and interesting,

"Have you had an ultrasound yet?" he asked her, normally it would of seemed out of the blue but not here.

Orihime shock her head, "No, you see I have two friends that work in medicine, so I can't help but thinking.. What if their families found out, so I will have to go out of town." In truth she had not given any thought to seeking any medical help, after all she wanted to keep this to herself the best she could.

"No you don't," Irei grinned, digging something out of his pocket before handing it to Orihime, "It's my card, I only just opened up my own clinic, drop by after school and ill sort you out," he smiled at her.

Orihime looked at the card for a moment, smiling to herself before clutching it to her chest, "Thank you Irei-san I will do that." She smiled at him, it seemed almost a bit to good to be true, but at least now she well hopefully know just how far along she was, it was one of the main things she wanted to know, that and if it was a boy or a girl.

It was not long before they found themselves at Orihime's door, the two of them standing there for a moment or two just chatting like she would with any of her other friends. She covered her mouth as she laughed, something she had not done for a very long time, finding herself already looking forwards to their meeting tomorrow, smiling as she slid off her jacket and hand it back to him, their hands brushing slightly as he took it from her grasp, for a moment feeling a small shock of their skin but both of them just mentally shrugged it off as static.

"Well I will see you tomorrow then Orihime-chan." He smiled up to her from the bottom of the steps.

"Hai, till then Irei-san!" she smiled back at him, waving good bye before closing the door, it felt weard doing so, almost like she was being rude.

Orihime rested her head against the door, feeling the coolness of her forehead, after coming in from the cold she really did not need to be cooling down, but still her body felt oddly warm, she never did find Tatsuki but deep down she knew that she had got home safely. With a small sigh she made her way to her bedroom, turning off the lights as she went, she would wait for Shiro in her room; Orihime could not help but hum happily to herself as she closed her bedroom door and placed the card Irei gave her almost lovingly on her desk, reading over the name she was not surprised when she saw that he did not use his family name in the clink's name, given its meaning.

"You should not have gone out Hime," the dark voice sounded from behind her.

Orihime turned around to face him, her hair and skirt towering around with the speed of her tern. Two golden yellow eyes stared back at her from the darkness, she had totally missed him there, standing in a dark corner like a waiting attacker, something seemed off with this, normally she could tell if Shiro was angry, relaxed or upset but now, she was not so sure. She wondered why he had waited here for so long, normally he would of said something sooner, and why did she not notice him till he spoke up, normally she could feel him around but just then, it was like he was a ghost, was it because her mind was on Irei? He took a few steps towards her, lucky his version of Zangetsu could not be seen, that was always a good sign.

"You could got hurt out there and that would not do, it would make me look like a...." he stopped when he was in arms reach of her, his brow knitting together as he seem to almost scowl at her, "What is that smell?" he seemed to hiss at her.

Moving like a striking cobra his arm came out and grabbed her so fast she did not have time to even see it. He pulled her towards him with a jerk of his arm, sniffing the air around her like a bloodhound trying to pick up something, Orihime tried to stay calm as a deep rumble sounded in his chest, she knew what he was doing, he had smelt some of Irei on her and was now like a wolf who had smelt another male on his mate. She bit her lip and kept her eyes on his chest, the hollow growled again as he picked up the distinct smell on another on her skin.

"What is that stench is that on you!!" he snarled, fingers starting to dig into her arm.

"I-I ran into someone on my way h-home and h-he walked me back, i-it was cold as well so he gave me his jacket that's why I smell like him," She mumbled, still not meeting his gaze, "i-ill go take a shower."

He let her go, trying to keep his anger to his self, knowing full well that one outburst would bring the King down on his head, and something deep inside him was not willing to let Orihime go, not yet. But that same feeling would not stop him from hunting down the other man who had left his stench on his mate.

* * *

Wow sorry for takeing wayyyy to long to update this, but a few things have happend.

My friend is doing well and for the most part back to normal, but about a week after he got the all clear i was told my mum has lung canser, but luckly she is now doing well.

I will finish this! even if it takes me longer then planed, so keep an eye out for more updates!


End file.
